Indiana Solo y Los Cristales Kyber
by soffJagger
Summary: Han "Indiana" Solo y su alumna, Leia Organa, deben viajar para encontrar a Luke Skywalker y a su mentor Obi Wan Kenobi, que han desaparecido sin dejar rastro mientras buscaban los misteriosos cristales Kyber y su relación con la antigua secta de los Jedi. HanxLeia Indiana Jones AU. La clasificación puede variar a M.
1. chapter 1

_Lo prometido es deuda, así que acá está el primer capítulo del Indiana Jones AU de Han y Leia. Ya es 26 de diciembre en Argentina, así que es un regalo de Navidad atrasado._

 _Ah, y el título es "Indiana Solo" porque no se me ocurrió que seudónimo ponerle a Han. O sea, lo pensé por semanas, pero no se me cayó ni una sola idea (una amiga me tiró de ponerle "Falcon Solo" y no, no suena nada bien). Más allá de ese detalle, espero que lo disfruten y que hayan tenido una hermosa Navidad!_

 _No se porqué hay que aclarar lo obvio: nada de esto es mío. Si algún día cumplo mi sueño de casarme con Harrison Ford, técnicamente Indiana Jones y Han Solo si lo serían._

I

Quizá había tenido demasiada expectativas al empezar la universidad y era por eso que se encontraba tal vez tan decepcionada: cuando Leia Organa comenzó la carrera en Ciencias Políticas, aquello que la había apasionado desde su más tierna niñez, pensó que sería orientada por profesores igual de entusiastas en el tema y dedicados a ese deber cómo lo había sido su fallecida madre, pero no. Resultó ser que todos los profesores eran amargados sin vocación que, al igual que muchos alumnos, no tenían ganas de estar en el aula; clases que se supone deberían ser interesantes y con debates se tornaban en aburridos monólogos sobre el contenido básico y necesario para aprobar que, desde su punto de vista, no aportaban nada: la mayoría seguro lo escribiría en el examen y se lo olvidaría para siempre. Claro que, cómo siempre, había una excepción y esa era la clase de Arqueología.

La arqueología nunca había llamado la atención de Leia realmente, pero dentro de las electivas del primer año era la única que sonaba interesante, y fue ahí donde conoció al doctor Han Solo, quien no se parecía a nadie que hubiera conocido antes. El profesor era un hombre apasionado, casi fanático de la Arqueología y de todas las cosas que podían contar la historia de la humanidad; explicaba y hablaba con vocación, queriendo transmitir a sus alumnos los mismos sentimientos, interés e importancia que él le daba al asunto (por ejemplo, no se cansaba de resaltar lo fundamental que eran los museos). Era por lejos el mejor profesor y todo el alumnado estaba encantado por él, sobre todo las mujeres: Leia no negaría que era extremadamente apuesto y que poseía un encanto natural, pero no le parecía nada correcto intentar algo con un profesor cómo sus compañeras, que se la pasaban dejándole notas en el escritorio; él las ignoraba de todos modos, demostrando ser muy profesional. Igualmente, Leia dudaba de que ella pudiera llamar la atención del flamante Han Solo.

Resultó ser que, tan apasionado cómo era el señor Solo por la Arqueología, sus correcciones eran igual de exigentes. Leia había pasado todas sus materias con notas brillantes y sobresalientes, pero su examen de Arqueología fue una decepción: un 7 manchaba su listado de 9 y 10. No podía creerlo, porque sabía cuanto le había dedicado a la asignatura, y no encontraba fallas significativas que ameritaran semejante baja de puntos, por lo cual se quedó en el aula la clase siguiente después de hora para hablar con el profesor.

El hombre seguía en su escritorio, muy atento guardando unos papeles en su portafolios e ignorando que una de sus alumnas permanecía en el aula; Leia tomó aire y, reprimiendo la vergüenza, se dirigió al frente del salón.

-¿Señor Solo?-dijo Leia, parada frente a la mesa. El profesor levantó la vista y esa fue la primera vez que se miraron a los ojos: los de él eran del color avellana suave, hermosos. También tenía una cicatriz en la barbilla bastante… atractiva (si es que así podía describirse a una cicatriz), que daba ganas de tocarla. La joven sacudió su cabeza para callar sus pensamientos-¿tiene un minuto?

-Sí, ¿por qué?- Han "Indiana" Solo, que había recorrido el mundo en sus aventuras bajo ese seudónimo tan extraño, y conocido a miles de mujeres hermosas, no recordaba nunca haberse quedado tan prendado a una mirada, menos a la de una alumna. La chica frente a él era bajita y delgada, sin nada físico que a primera vista llamara demasiado la atención, pero sus grandes ojos color chocolate poseían un destello único, casi inocente, al igual que el tímido y vergonzoso semblante impreso en sus delicadas facciones y en su suave sonrisa. Su encanto parecía un misterio si quería ser poético; eran sencilla y eso la hacía simplemente… bonita. Muy.

-Soy Leia Organa, y quería hablar con usted sobre mi examen-explicó ella, tendiendo el papel sobre el escritorio.

-¿Qué?-inquirió Han mirando la nota-¿crees que merecías más?

-Bueno, sí-susurró Leia-no es por cuestionar su criterio, pero no encuentro errores significativos: puse todo tal cual usted lo explicó.

-Ahí tienes la falla: escribiste todo de memoria y yo no quiero eso.

-Pero todos los demás profesores así lo exigen y yo supuse…

-Yo no soy los otros profesores-sonrió él, y la joven sintió que le temblaban las rodillas-yo quiero que aprendas, y estudiando de memoria no lo harás.

-¡Pero es injusto!-se quejó-lo que anoté es correcto.

-Por eso está aprobado, pero cómo no está en la forma correcta le bajé puntos y, cómo soy el profesor, puedo hacer eso-replicó el hombre tomando su maletín-bienvenida a la universidad, señorita Organa, donde tendrá que hacer las cosas cómo el profesor quiera sin importar sus quejas.

Y se retiró del aula, aguantando la risa al ver la cara pasmada de su alumna; Leia suspiró enojada, pensando que lo que su profesor tenía de encantador también lo tenía de idiota.

 _¿Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Un pequeña nota/homenaje: se cumplió el primer aniversario de la muerte de Carrie Fisher el 27 y de la de su madre, Debbie Reynolds, el 28. Que la Fuerza esté con ellas siempre._

* * *

 _II_

El fin de curso había llegado rápido, pero aunque todos anhelaban las vacaciones, nadie quería sufrir las dos últimas tediosas semanas de exámenes: ni los alumnos estudiando ni los profesores corrigiendo.

Han Solo estaba un poco agradecido de que fuera su última tarde en la universidad, aunque por el momento el verano se viera algo aburrido ya que no había ningún _viaje_ a la vista. Mirando el campus por la ventana por última vez hasta el siguiente semestre, pensó en cuantas cosas había allí afuera aún por descubrir, y cuan ignorantes parecían las personas que caminaban por la vida tan indiferentes a la historia de cada uno; recordó su infancia y primera juventud rebosantes de curiosidad por saber cómo todo lo que lo rodeaba había sido construido, cómo y por qué había empezado todo. Sus alumnos (o la mayoría de ellos) poca importancia y dedicación mostraban en el asunto y eso se reflejaba en sus calificaciones. ¿Qué sería de la Arqueología sin profesionales con vocación? No quería ni imaginarlo.

Alguien llamó a su despacho, interrumpiendo sus divagaciones.

-Adelante-respondió. El sonriente rostro de Crix Madine apareció en la oficina.

-Hola Han-saludó, caminando hacia la ventana-bonita vista.

-Si con bonita vista te refieres a adolescentes tumultuosos que no aprendieron nada, entonces sí.

-Vamos, no seas tan duro-rió el hombre-¿estás libre esta tarde?

-Y todo el verano por el momento.

-Que suerte, porque puede ser que esté a punto de cambiar-Han lo miró con más atención.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Recibí un llamado esta tarde. Un hombre muy poderoso tiene un problema y le recomendaron hablar contigo.

-¿Quién es?

-Él prefiere presentarse en persona y nos ha invitado a su casa esta tarde- explicó Crix y Solo rodó los ojos, poco convencido- él podría hacer un gran aporte al museo.

-Para quedarse con un invaluable objeto arqueológico en su colección privada. Crix, no hago este tipo de trabajos, tú más que nadie lo sabes.

-No Han, la cuestión es que ese no es su objetivo. El hombre tiene un problema delicado y necesita ayuda no solo para encontrar un artefacto. Podemos ir a su casa y dejar que te lo explique antes de que te niegues, porque el tipo de verdad parecía desesperado.

Han Solo a veces podía ser demasiado empático para su propio gusto.

* * *

Había conocido gente rica, pero al parecer este misterioso sujeto los superaba a todos: se encontraban en la entrada de una mansión impresionante, alejada de la universidad y casi en las afueras de la ciudad. Tenía pinta de ser antigua, pero se mantenía en un excelente estado.

-¿Al menos me dirás de que trabaja?

-Es un senador, uno muy importante-informó Crix, justo cuando alguien abrió la puerta: era un mayordomo muy rubio que los miró de arriba a abajo con aire de suficiencia. _Genial, son unos estirados_ pensó Solo mientras caminaban por un lujoso hall hasta una sala impresionante, con cuadros clásicos y enormes sillones, uno de los cuales estaba ocupado por un hombre que se puso de pie al verlos entrar.

-Gracias, Cipriano, ya puedes retirarte-indicó, antes de dirigirse a sus curiosos invitados y tenderles la mano-buenas tardes.

-Han, el es el senador Bail Organa. Senador, el doctor Han Solo-los presentó Crix y Han se quedó pensando en donde había oído ese apellido antes.

-Agradezco que haya venido, doctor Solo. Por favor tomen asiento.

-He venido más por intriga que por otra cosa.

-Siento el secretismo, pero la situación es delicada…

-¿Padre?-interrumpió una voz que Han detestó en aquel momento mientras la curiosidad lo carcomía. Entró a la sala una joven bajita de pelo y ojos oscuros, vestida con un equipo de equitación y un casco bajo su mano; la recordó muy bien al instante: era la chica que unos meses atrás había ido a protestar por la nota de su examen. ¡De ahí le sonaba el apellido! ¡Leia Organa!

-Leia, querida. No sabía que vendrías tan temprano.

-Oh, disculpa, no sabía que tenías una reunión… ¿señor Solo?-inquirió la muchacha, confundida.

-Hola, señorita Organa.

-¿Se conocen?-preguntó Bail.

-Es mi profesor de Arqueología, padre.

-Vaya-dijo este, sorprendido-que coincidencia. Esto demuestra lo poco que me cuentas de tu carrera, Lelila. A Crix lo conoces, supongo.

-Por supuesto-sonrió la chica con amabilidad y el susodicho devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa-es un gusto verlo, señor Madine. ¿Necesitan que me retire, padre?

El hombre la miró, debatiéndose si su hija era lo suficientemente adulta para estar presente. Ese era un tema por el que discutían mucho el último tiempo.

-Ahora que estás aquí ya no puedo mantenerte alejada de esto.

-Oh, ¿es por el _asunto_?-su padre asintió-de acuerdo, pero no es por ser grosera, ¿pero qué tiene que ver el doctor Solo en esto?

Han sintió la frívola mirada que le dirigió la joven.

-Me estoy preguntando lo mismo, no se preocupe-respondió.

-Tu profesor es un importante arqueólogo de campo más allá del aula al parecer-Leia lo miró incrédula- ha trabajado para el gobierno y recuperado artefactos antiquísimos que se creían perdidos para siempre.

-Nunca nos mencionó eso en clase, doctor-siseó ella, con un veneno implícito en su voz.

-Señor Solo-empezó Bail-¿ha oído hablar de los Cristales Kyber?

-Claro, pero ni siquiera yo creo que existan. El mito sostiene que eran la fuente de poder de las armas de los Jedi, una secta muy antigua de la que no se tiene rastro ni registro más que algunos creyentes que se alimentan de leyendas que oyeron por ahí.

Leia iba a contestar de una forma quizá no muy amable ante el tono despectivo con el que trató el tema, casi sugiriendo que su padre era un chiflado por creer en semejante cosa. Por suerte, la interrumpieron antes de que abriera la boca

-Al parecer un joven y su instructor encontraron una pista y partieron en su búsqueda, pero se les ha perdido el rastro.

-Espere un segundo, no soy un detective privado-advirtió Han-soy arqueólogo.

-Pero usted conoce de estas cosas. Somos lo más cercano a una familia que tienen ese joven y su maestro, de quienes no se nada desde hace más de un mes cuando me envió una carta que decía que estaban por viajar a Asia, junto con algunas de sus anotaciones e investigaciones. Iban en busca de los cristales. Si usted los encuentra son todos suyos; nosotros solo queremos saber que pasó con ellos.

Han observó la auténtica preocupación en los rostros del hombre y de su hija, aunque esta bajó la cabeza para evitar el contacto visual. De nuevo, a veces odiaba su empatía.

-De acuerdo, senador, lo haré-dijo-ayudaré en la búsqueda. Necesitaré toda la información que disponible para planear el viaje cuanto antes.

-Puedo llevárselo ahora-Han asintió y se puso de pie, listo para irse. El resto hizo lo mismo y notó que su alumna tenía una chispa casi de emoción en sus ojos.

-Supongo que tendré que preparar mis maletas-comentó Leia y la miró cómo si estuviera bromeando.

-¿Disculpe, señorita Organa?

-Iré con usted, doctor.

-Lo siento, pero trabajo solo. Además es muy arriesgado y no es para nada necesario que venga-allí estaba ese tono despectivo y suficiente de nuevo. Leia no se aguantó mucho más y se acercó a él con una mirada desafiante.

-Por supuesto que lo es-espetó, sin importar que el hombre frente a ella fuera profesor en la universidad en la que estudiaba-el joven perdido es mi hermano biológico, y probablemente la única conexión que me quede con mi familia de sangre.

Solo la miró fríamente, sabiendo que no tenía argumentos para debatir contra eso.

* * *

Había pocas cosas creíbles a esta altura para Han Solo, y una de ellas era ahora la perspectiva de lo que sería su verano.

-No puedo creer que me hayan contratado de niñero para llevar de vacaciones a la hija de un senador-siseó-y que tú lo hayas apoyado, Crix.

-Vamos Han, ya la oíste: es su hermano.

-Al que puedo ir a buscar solo-respondió-es impensado, y un riesgo enorme: si el chico desapareció hay alguien detrás de esto o el viaje es realmente peligroso.

-No parece una mala chica, no creo que cause problemas.

-Es la típica niña rica que cree que debe tener todo cuando quiere solo porque ser hija de un político. Se sacó un 7 en el primer examen y fue a reclamarlo cuestionando mi criterio de corrección. Es otra mocosa malcriada.

-A la cual tendrás que aprender a tolerar al parecer-rió Madine-además será la oportunidad perfecta para que le enseñes a un alumno esa parte de la Arqueología que no puedes mostrar en el aula.

-Antes de siquiera pisar un campo deben pasar 10 años en una biblioteca estudiando. Además Organa está en Ciencias Políticas, ni siquiera se porque eligió mi materia.

-Tal vez lo sepas cuando la conozcas más en el verano. No la prejuzgues, todos los alumnos son distinto fuera del salón, así cómo los profesores.

-No me agrada que una estudiante sepa de mi… otro trabajo.

-Ya no hay que hacer, Han, aceptaste ayudarlos; tienes que tomar aire y encararlo cómo siempre. Piensa que es por el museo y que descubrir los Cristales Kyber puede llegar a ser un hito en la historia de la Arqueología-dijo Crix, sabiendo convencer a su amigo-si no lo haces por una chica desesperada por encontrar a su hermano, al menos hazlo por vocación.

Los dos letras cruzaron miradas y Solo detestó a su amigo por haber tocado la sensible fibre de pasión por su trabajo.

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado. Aclaro que Cipriano es la adaptación de C3PO, pero seguro lo notaron; Crix Madine (personaje del episodio VI) es la adaptación de Marcus Brody en el mundo de Indiana Jones._

 _Espero sus reviews!_


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Feliz año nuevo! Espero que hayan empezado muy bien y que disfruten mucho del capítulo._

* * *

 _III_

No tardó mucho en organizar la primera parte del viaje y la fecha de partida llegó demasiado pronto para Han, quien no sabía aún cómo haría para sobrevivir a semejante travesía junto a una adolescente malcriada. Aunque pensándolo mejor, quizá el problema sería no matarla durante el viaje. Habían acordado encontrarse en un pequeño aeropuerto para vuelos privados para partir a París, siendo la universidad de aquella ciudad de la que el tal Obi Wan Kenobi había conseguido la información para iniciar su viaje en busca de los Cristales Kyber; Han haría su investigación usando las notas de aquel desconocido e intentaría seguirles el rastro en Malasia, el último país sobre el que le había escrito al senador Organa. El día pactado pasó a buscarlo un auto con un chofer con el que no cruzó palabra: parecía cómo si fuera a encontrarse con un jefe mafioso, aunque dudaba de que un político se alejara mucho de eso.

El aeropuerto era silencioso y con poco movimiento, acorde a la situación delicada por la cual había sido contratado. El lugar no tenía mucho más que algunos boxes de oficinas y asientos, desde los cuales se veía una única pista para aviones; en ella, hombres daban las última revisiones a un pequeño avión civil y, a unos pasos de ahí, distinguió la figura pequeña de Leia Organa junto a la de su padre. Cuando se acercó vio que no llevaba más que una maleta marrón de cuero y un morral que siempre la veía usar en la universidad, y tenía puesto un vestido blanco con flores azules y zapatos de cuero marrones. Agh, perfecto, la niña creía que estarían paseando por capitales europeas por mero placer.

-Doctor Solo-saludó el senador, con una sonrisa amable.

-Buen día, senador-respondió y luego miró a la joven-señorita Organa.

-Hola, profesor-la chica sonrió casi forzosamente y un hombre que se acercó desvío su atención.

-Señor Organa, el avión está listo-dijo.

-Gracias-contestó Bail-Leia, ¿quieres ir subiendo? Me gustaría hablar con el señor Solo un momento.

Ella los miró desconfiada, pero se acercó para abrazar a su padre y este le besó la mejilla con afecto.

-Te amo papá, cuídate.

-Tú también, mi vida. Pórtate bien y prométeme que harás todo lo que el señor Solo te diga.

-Lo prometo, padre. Te quiero-Han no notó demasiada convicción en la promesa. Leia tomó su maleta, pero el hombre del avión se ofreció a ayudarla; ellos se quedaron mirándola caminar hasta que entró en la aeronave.

-Doctor Solo-rompió el silencio Organa-quiero advertirle sobre mi hija.

-La conozco lo suficiente cómo para decir que es una chica de carácter, pero dudo que sea algo que no pueda controlar.

-No es por eso-rió el hombre-Leia tiene una desesperación enorme por demostrar que es mucho más de lo que aparenta, y eso puede llevarla a ser muy imprudente. Solo quiero pedirle que si usted ve que la búsqueda es muy peligrosa, que mi hija intenta seguir a pesar de que no pueda hacerlo o no le hace caso, envíela de vuelta de inmediato y yo responderé por usted. Usted siga con la búsqueda, pero de ser necesario envíela de regreso.

Han asintió, viendo en el hombre una auténtica preocupación ante el temperamento de una hija adolescente.

-De acuerdo, senador-respondió con gentileza, mientras tomaba su maleta.

-Buen viaje.

-Gracias, y no se preocupe: Leia estará bien.

La muchacha se encontraba inquieta mirando por la ventanilla desde su asiento mientras en su cabeza oía el posible diálogo entre Han "Indiana" (por lo que había descubierto) Solo y su padre: que la cuidara, advertencias por su temperamento y todas esas preocupaciones paternales que, a su criterio, no tenían lugar al inicio de semejante travesía; si algo le ocurría, poco haría la preocupación de un padre en la otra punta del mundo. Era hora de que Bail la dejara salir un poco de esa caja de cristal en la que había estado toda su vida y que había empezado a resquebrajarse al enterarse que era adoptada. La noticia no la había enojado porque si había algo que nunca le faltó fue amor, pero la intriga por saber quien era este desaparecido hermano podía con ella, además de que ya le sentía una enorme familiaridad a la idea de tener un gemelo.

El profesor Solo empezó a caminar hacia el avión y Leia se cambió al asiento contra la ventana de la fila de al lado. Sacó su diario (que siempre viajaba con ella) y comenzó a escribir lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza para disimular mientras llegaba su maestro. Este entró con sus aires encantadores y personalidad fuerte y extrovertida que parecía haber conseguido ese mismo día: en las clases, más allá de su atractivo natural, no parecía demasiado abierto ni expresivo, tan solo un simple profesor muy dedicado a la educación.

-Bueno, empieza el viaje-dijo, sentándose a su lado con una sonrisa amistosa-¿qué tiene ahí?

-Es mi diario.

-¿Y qué escribe?

-Señor Solo, ¿no sabe lo que es un diario íntimo?-inquirió la joven con una mirada sarcástica y un tono algo rudo. Han rodó los ojos y no le dirigió otra palabra; Leia, sin embargo, sintió que se había comportado cómo una chiquilla inmadura y no quería dar esa imagen-estoy escribiendo solamente… lo que veo.

-¿Qué?

-Que escribo lo que veo, lo que llama mi atención o provoca algo.

-¿Y qué cosa en todo esto le provoca algo?-preguntó él con interés. Leia levantó sus ojos un poco y sus miradas coincidieron, haciendo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

-Estoy emocionada. Será la primera vez que cruce el océano.

-¿No conoce Europa?

-Mi padre es muy dedicado a su trabajo, así que nunca tuvimos tiempo para unas grandes vacaciones.

-No puedo prometer que sean grandes vacaciones, pero seguro será emocionante-sonrió él-quien sabe, tal vez hasta pueda escribir un libro entero.

El piloto fue a informarles que se prepararan para el despegue y Leia tomó aire, procurando disipar los nervios.

-Dígame por favor que no vomita-rogó su profesor.

-No, pero siempre me da nervios. ¿A usted no?

-Estoy acostumbrado, he viajado mucho.

-¿Eso tiene que ver con un tal _Indiana Solo_?

A Han casi se le disloca la mandíbula y empezó a balbucear buscando una respuesta a las palabras de su alumna, ignorando cómo el avión aceleró de repente para tomar vuelo; una vez que estuvo tranquilamente flotando, pudo decir algo.

-¿De dónde sacó eso?-Leia, que ya había volteado sus ojos a las nubes que pasaban por su lado, lo observó cómo si no entendiera su enojo-sabe de que hablo.

-Bueno, hice mis investigaciones. No iba a andar viajando sola con un hombre al cual solo le conozco el nombre-sonrió cómo si fuera lo obvio, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero a eso no lo sabe nadie, no está… ¿fue Crix, verdad?

-El señor Madine coincidió conmigo y tuvimos una interesante charla en el museo de la universidad ayer. Déjeme decirle que su historia es impresionante-sus oscuros ojos se iluminaron con un destello de aventura y admiración, haciendo que Han se sintiera algo orgulloso-es increíble que usted haya hecho todo eso.

-¿Por qué?

-Es solo que usted parece tan tranquilo en las clases, tan sencillo, y sin embargo ha vivido todo eso. Nadie podría creerlo-sonrió Leia de manera honesta, pareciendo de nuevo muy linda ante los ojos del arqueólogo-tengo que decir que lo envidio.

-¿Segura? ¿Por pasar días en selvas o desiertos sin una enorme y mullida cama, agua caliente ni espejos para hacerse esas complicadas trenzas?-inquirió él, mirando la corona que adornaba la cabeza de la muchacha.

-Creo que me está prejuzgando, señor Solo. Además, puedo peinarme así sin necesidad de un espejo y en menos de diez minutos-alardeó en broma, aunque sus siguientes palabras tenían un deje de melancolía-creo he esperado tanto una aventura, salir de la burbuja en la que he estado viviendo desde que nací, que no me importaría ensuciarme un poco las manos o andar despeinada por el medio de una selva.

Hablaba casi con la desesperación y anhelo de un prisionero que ansiaba una lejana libertad, y el doctor Solo pensó que su alumna no disfrutaba quizá del todo una vida que muchos desearían. Casi le dio pena: él no cambiaría su libertad ni por todo el dinero del mundo.

A partir de ese momento, Han Solo ya estaba en la piel de su _alter-ego_ y, con una sonrisa de lado, le prometió implícitamente a la joven Leia Organa que le haría vivir la aventura de su vida.

* * *

 _Y ya sabemos que clase de aventura será, ¿no? ;)_

 _Muchas gracias por leer y por comentar, me sacan miles de sonrisas. Muy buen comienzo de año para todos!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Tarde pero seguro el capítulo IV (A New Hope?). Perdón por la demora, pero estuve trabajando MUCHO (necesito plata para las vacaciones, todavía Disney no me paga por escribir esto)._

 _Para mas o menos orientar el curso de la historia: Han y Leia estarán unos días en París estudiando sobre los Jedi para planificar su viaje, y luego partirán directo a la aventura._

 _Ahora sí, los dejo con el fic!_

* * *

 _IV_

El avión aterrizaría en poco tiempo en un matutino París, y Leia apenas si había podido dormir unas pocas horas en todo el viaje a causa de la emoción, mientras que su profesor dormía plácidamente, roncando un bajo y grave sonido.

Debería de haberse sentido avergonzada por haber aprovechado ese momento de paz para mirarlo detenidamente más tiempo de lo debido y confirmar lo apuesto y varonil que era, con sus rasgos marcados por años e historias. Sentía una curiosidad de procedencia desconocida por acariciarle la sombra de barba en su rostro y la cicatriz de la barbilla; nunca había sentido el deseo físico de tocar a un hombre y esto era más que inapropiado porque se trataba de su profesor, así que se forzó a prestar atención a los hermosos paisajes que se veían desde el cielo mientras pensaba, también, que no debería preocuparse por sentirse atraída por él: no es que fuera a devolverle la sensación de todos modos. El hombre la veía cómo a una niña y de seguro tendría una hilera de mujeres impresionantes tal cual para él.

Un movimiento brusco la hizo saltar y soltar un pequeño grito y su profesor se despertó de repente, alarmado.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sí señor, solo me asusté por la turbulencia.

-Oh, bueno. No pasará nada, no hay tormenta-dijo él mirando por la ventanilla-falta poco para aterrizar, ya casi estamos sobre el continente.

-Sí, es increíble-suspiró la joven, asomándose también. Han vio en sus ojos marrones una luz llena de ilusión, algo que él no había sentido en mucho tiempo: pensó que no haría mal contagiarse un poco de esas sensaciones y volver a ver el mundo cómo si fuera la primera vez.

-Bienvenida a Europa-le susurró casi al oído, disfrutando de su sonrisa. Notó también sus ojos cansados y su intento de ahogar un bostezo-¿no durmió?

-Casi no pude despegar la mirada de la ventana. ¿Cree que podamos ver la Torre Eiffel desde aquí?

-Si no se duerme antes, seguro. Y si no se duerme camino al hotel, quizá la veamos más de cerca.

-Podríamos ir un día a conocerla.

-No estamos de vacaciones-le recordó, pero en cuanto Leia le clavó la mirada supo que no podía decir que no-tal vez un día en el que usted duerma bien.

-Mmh, descansaré en el hotel, doctor Solo.

* * *

La Torre Eiffel resultó ser un esplendoroso punto metálico desde el cielo que provocó que a Leia le temblara todo el cuerpo: era cómo si sus ojos comenzaran a abrirse de nuevo, cómo si la vida volviera a empezar. Había leído tanto sobre aventuras heroicas y romances que llevaban a sus protagonistas a conocer el mundo que ella había deseado lo mismo desde su más tierna niñez y, de un segundo para otro, parecía estar haciéndose realidad.

El avión se detuvo por completo, pero ella estaba demasiado distraída incluso cuando el único paisaje era la pista de aterrizaje.

-Señorita Organa, ¿va a dormir en el avión?-bromeó su profesor. Leia sonrió y se desperezó ligeramente antes de ponerse de pie. Cada uno tomó su equipaje de mano y bajaron.

El aire fresco de la mañana ayudó a despabilarlos un poco, y Leia dio tímidamente sus primeros pasos en suelo extranjero mientras el suave viento hacia volar el borde de su vestido y algunos mechones sueltos de su trenza a la que el viaje había despeinado.

Un hombre detrás de ellos bajó el resto de sus valijas mientras caminaban al único auto que allí había, con un chofer y un hombre mayor que les sonrió a la distancia con amabilidad.

-Hola, Leia-la saludó con el tono de alguien que ve a un viejo amigo, pero ella no estaba segura de conocerlo.

-Uhm, ¿usted es el señor Rieekan?

-¡Sí!-rió el hombre-claro que no te acuerdas de mí, la última vez que te vi apenas podías caminar sola. Llámame Carlist, por favor; tu padre me ha enviado para ayudarlos en la búsqueda.

Han pensó que el senador debía confiar realmente mucho en este hombre.

-Es un gusto -sonrió la chica y luego señaló a su acompañante-él es el doct…

-Indiana Solo-se adelantó el arqueólogo para estrecharle la mano-un placer.

-Igualmente. Vamos, los llevaré al hotel, deben estar muy cansados.

-Oh sí, la señorita Organa no ha dormido nada en el viaje-la acusó Han, con tono serio pero expresión divertida. Carlist notó la broma y sonrió.

-Bueno, la emoción del primer viaje a Europa es comprensible-asintió, mirando a la joven mientras le sostenía la puerta para que entrara el auto. Han y él la siguieron después y el chofer arrancó.

-Carlist, mi padre dijo que usted trabaja en el Universidad.

-Soy el director de estudios e investigaciones de Ciencias Sociales-explicó, y del interior de su chaqueta sacó unas tarjetas plastificadas para ellos-son sus credenciales, tienen acceso total a la biblioteca y a los archivos del museo, que también pueden serles útiles.

-Será de gran ayuda.

-Y si tienen algún inconveniente yo responderé por ustedes.

-Gracias, Carlist-sonrió Leia. El resto del viaje el hombre mayor les contó sobre su amistad con Bail, charla que dejó bastante de lado al profesor Solo hasta que tocó el hombro de su alumna para llamar su atención-¿qué sucede, señor?

El hombre solo sonrió con un poco de arrogancia y movió la cabeza hacia la ventana; Leia se asomó y sus ojos se abrieron cómo platos al pasar cerca del enorme monumento de metal que atraía las miradas del mundo hacia París: la Torre Eiffel. No encontraba palabras para describir la emoción, pero su profesor supo lo que sentía al verla sonreír.

Indiana nunca estuvo tan agradecido de estar viajando con la hija de un importante senador: el hombre no había escatimado en gastos. Carlist Rieekan los dejó en la puerta de un lujoso hotel, en el cual había reservado en el piso de arriba un departamento con dos espaciosas habitaciones en suite que compartían un living y una cocina, aunque el restaurante del hotel no tuviera mala pinta tampoco.

-Ya no estoy tan descontento de viajar con usted, señorita Organa.

-Eso sonó muy interesado, profesor-replicó ella, caminando por el lugar. Se paró en la ventana de la sala y salió al balcón, desde donde se veía toda la parte céntrica de la ciudad-es hermoso. Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en el que vería este lugar.

Han la vio tan contenta y feliz que se apiadó un poco.

-De acuerdo, vaya a dormir un poco y luego iremos.

-¿Qué?

-Es domingo, podemos aprovechar a pasear. Mañana iremos a la universidad.

-¿En serio?-sonaba eufóricamente incrédula.

-Sí. Descanse un rato y yo aprovecharé para conocer el hotel y desempacar.

-¡Gracias, gracia, gracias!-exclamó Leia, emocionada. Le dio un repentino y fugaz abrazo y, sorprendida por su audacia, se apartó rápidamente avergonzada; lo miró casi pidiendo disculpas y se fue a su habitación, cargando con su maleta.

Han solo pudo pensar en lo bien que se había sentido aquel gesto y cuan maravillosa era esa muchacha.

* * *

Casi tres horas después Leia se despertó. Su cabello mojado por el baño que se había dado antes de acostarse ya se había secado y aprovechó para peinarlo en una sencilla corona a los lados de su cabeza que se unía en una delicada trenza atrás; buscó un vestido limpio en su equipaje y se lo colocó junto con sus zapatos marrones. Al salir se encontró con que su profesor no estaba por ningún lado, por lo cual se decidió a ir a buscarlo al lobby.

El botones del hotel le abrió la puerta del ascensor cuando este llegó a la planta baja y la joven salió mirando para los costados hasta dar con el doctor Solo: se encontraba charlando de manera _muy_ amistosa con una de las recepcionistas, apoyado sobre el escritorio y con su encantadora sonrisa de lado. Leia se sintió algo incómoda sin saber porqué y se mantuvo a la distancia con la cabeza gacha, intentando no mirarlos hasta que Han notó su presencia y se acercó a ella con una sonrisa amistosa.

-Ya está lista.

-Sí-respondió, y luego agregó algo más con un forzado tono de broma-¿invitará a su amiga?

-No señorita Organa, el recorrido turístico es solo para usted-dijo él, guiñándole el ojos. Leia estaba empezando a odiar sus encantos por simple razón: hacían efecto-espéreme aquí, enseguida vuelvo.

La chica rodó los ojos y fue a sentarse a uno de los sillones, desde donde podía ver a todos los que entraban y salían del hal; era raro oír tantos idiomas en un mismo lugar y ver personas tan culturalmente diferentes yendo y viniendo: era cómo un _boom_ del mundo frente a su cara. Sacó del morral su diario para registrar la increíble experiencia y tanto se concentró en su escritura que no se dio cuenta del par de ojos color avellana que la observaban entretenidos por la seriedad que ponía en el asunto.

-¿No quiere escribir nada sobre la Torre?-inquirió Han; Leia se sorprendió y se apresuró a guardar su cuaderno antes de dirigirse hacia su profesor, que se había puesto un saco y sombrero que combinaban muy bien. Él le tendió el brazo y la chica hizo un gesto de curiosidad-¿acaso no estoy vestido de manera adecuada para llevar a pasear a la hija de un senador?

Ella tuvo que aguantar la risa y tomó su brazo, aceptando su oferta.

-Se asombrará de saber, señor Solo, que no soy tan superficial cómo usted cree.

Las pintorescas calles de París parecían sacadas de algunos de los tanto cuadros que había visto en museos y libros de escuela, haciendo que Leia se sintiera dentro de uno. El profesor Solo demostró ser un hombre extremadamente culto especialista en objetos antiguos y modernos, dándole clase de cada artefacto que llamaba su atención en la feria callejera por la que paseaban; los aromas, colores y sonidos tan mezclados y maravillosos los rodeaban, y casi que se sentía cómo una película.

-¿Profesor?-inquirió la chica, buscándolo con la mirada y algo de preocupación al perderlo de vista. Cuando se volteó chocó contra su pecho y levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con su encantadora sonrisa y él, con un gesto divertido, le entregó una simple pero preciosa flor violeta.

-Su primer recuerdo de París.

Leia asintió, agradecida, pero frunció el ceño.

-Pero va a marchitarse antes de que volvamos.

-Entonces guárdela dentro de su cuaderno. Se secará, pero seguirá con su aroma y el color de sus pétalos-explicó. Ella se lo pensó y decidió al menos llevarla un rato más entre sus dedos mientras caminaran, cada vez acercándose más a la gigante de metal que se alzaba en el horizonte.

No podía sacar los ojos del paisaje que tenía enfrente y su sonrisa no paraba de crecer, al mismo tiempo que se aferraba más al brazo del señor Solo por la emoción; cruzaron miradas mientras daban los últimos pasos hasta salir a la plaza en la que se encontraba la torre y Han podía sentir la alegría de su alumna cómo un ente con vida propia.

-Aquí estamos, señorita Organa-le susurró al oído. Leia lo soltó y avanzó un poco, dudando de que todo fuera un sueño. ¿Ella en la Torre Eiffel? ¿Acompañada por el profesor más apuesto de toda la universidad? Eso solo pasaba en la ficción-¿tiene una cámara?

-¿Qué?-era una pregunta más que extraña.

-Este momento requiere una foto, ¿no?

Leia asintió con timidez y de su morral sacó una que había comprado en secreto antes del viaje, a pesar de que dudaba de que fuera a tener tiempo para capturar estos momentos. Su profesor la tomó y se preparó para disparar.

-Vuelva a mirar hacia la Torre.

-¿Así?-se movió para darle la espalda y oyó el ruido de la cámara, capturándola con el cuerpo de espaldas y la cabeza hacia un lado, con una suave sonrisa, los ojos cerrados y la Torre de fondo.

-Creo que salió bien-dijo Han-ahora míreme a mí.

Ella le hizo caso y le regaló una enorme sonrisa de pura felicidad, haciéndolo reír con sus expresiones. Un hombre desconocido se acercó a ella y, con una sonrisa bondadosa, empezó a hablarle en francés, lengua que Leia manejaba pero que nunca había practicado con un nativo: le estaba preguntando si no quería que les tomara una juntos. Han se acercó para animarla a decirle que sí y, luego de darle la cámara, la tomó del brazo para llevarla a posar; se quitó el sombrero y exageró su pose, provocándole una pequeña carcajada que quedó capturada para siempre.

* * *

-Creo que es la primera vez que disfruto, que vivo París-susurró Han. Se encontraban sentados en el césped de la plaza junto a otros tantos turistas para admirar la majestuosidad de la Ciudad de la Luz, aunque el profesor se sentía más curioso por la vista de su alumna, con sus piernas cruzadas hacia un lado, descubiertas por el vestido de verano y sus ojos inocentes mirando las maravillas de sus alrededores.

-Usted conoce París.

-Siempre ha sido de paso, muy pocos días a encerrarme en bibliotecas para estudiar. Si he salido a caminar no he mirado más de una vez al mismo lugar, salvo al piso quizá.

Leia lo miró, incrédula.

-No puede pasar por aquí e ignorar esta maravilla.

-Ahora tengo la oportunidad de disfrutarlo un poco más-musitó, observándola. La joven se sonrojó y escondió una sonrisa mientras con sutileza guardaba la flor violeta entre las páginas de su diario. En el silencio comenzó a escribir, disfrutando de la compañía, de las vistas, del ligero calor del sol ocultándose y del suave viento de verano. El arqueólogo se dedicó simplemente a seguir mirándola, quizá más de lo debido, pero no podía evitarlo: era hermosa en su simpleza, con su cara de concentración y esmero mientras escribía en su preciado cuaderno; su perfil tapaba parte del atardecer y la luz se filtraba por el contorno de su nariz y mentón, formando una imagen digna de una pintura. Él, divertido, tomó la cámara sin que la joven lo notara y le tomó una foto, sorprendiéndola.

-¿Qué?-cuestionó ante su mirada inquisitiva, sonriendo cómo si lo hubieran atrapado haciendo una travesura-es otro recuerdo de París.

 _¿Les gustó? Creo que es más largo que los anteriores. El fin de semana que viene me voy de vacaciones a Brasil, a Praia do Rosa, así que no se que tan frecuentes serán las actualizaciones. Si mi papá lleva su computadora (y me deja usarla) tal vez pueda escribir un capítulo; si no tendré que esperar (¡agh!). Muchos besos!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bueno, en este capítulo pasa lo que tanto esperé escribir (y que supongo que ustedes estaban esperando leer, o eso quiero creer)._

* * *

 _V_

Un fuerte golpeteo en la puerta hizo sobresaltar a Leia entre las sábanas. Se restregó los ojos, confundida, hasta que recordó que estaba en París, en verano y con su profesor… ah, por la investigación de los Jedi, nada más que eso.

-Despiértese señorita Organa, que no estamos de vacaciones-exclamó la voz grave del doctor Solo. La joven murmuró un malhumorado "ya voy" y se dispuso a salir de la cama; al abrir la puerta se encontró de cara con él, que se estaba poniendo un saco ya listo para salir a desayunar-¿y esa cara?

-No soy una persona madrugadora.

-No todo el mundo despierta en París.

-Casi nadie lo hace para trabajar.

-Oiga, usted quiso venir. Su padre no me está pagando para que soporte las quejas de su hija adolescente.

Leia lo fulminó con la mirada, y por un segundo Han temió por su vida: esa chica tenía una mirada asesina.

-Lo siento, se me pasará cuando me despabile un poco.

Bajaron para ir al restaurante y Leia no pudo evitar rodar los ojos cuando Han le hizo un guiño y una sonrisa a la recepcionista: parecía un adolescente sobrecargado de hormonas.

-Doctor Solo, no estamos de vacaciones-le recordó con ironía y este solo rió con arrogancia.

-Lo siento, pero mis encantos no se toman recesos.

Tuvo que tomar aire para no darle una bofetada, recordándose que estaba a cargo, que era una autoridad en la universidad en la que estudiaba y que era la última esperanza para encontrar a su hermano. Se preguntó, ya mientras tomaban asiento, si soportaba más al fanático profesor o al atrevido arqueólogo, aunque ninguno de los dos terminaba de cerrarle por completo.

Se sentaron junto a una ventana que daba a los hermosos jardines del hotel y empezaron a comer en silencio sin mirarse. Leia se puso a pensar en lo extraña que era la situación: estaba viajando con un tipo al cual apenas conocía y con el que su personalidad chocaba un poco. No sonaba cómo una buena elección de compañero de viaje y no sabía si lo soportaría durante toda esta aventura, pero trató de convencerse de que era por su (posible) hermano gemelo.

-¿Le comieron la lengua los ratones, señorita Organa?

-No tiene usted tanta suerte, profesor-respondió, ácida, luego de beber un sorbo de café y lo miró un momento antes de preguntar-¿qué haremos en la universidad?

-Tenemos que buscar todo acerca de los…

-¿Los Jedi?

-¡Shh!-advirtió el arqueólogo, severo, y la chica se sorprendió por su reacción-primera regla: no hable fuerte ni explícitamente del motivo de nuestro viaje.

-¿Por qué?

-Estas cosas no son sencillas, y se hermano no debe ser el único buscando esos… artefactos.

-¿Y? No va a decirme que cree que hay espías vigilándonos.

-Se asombraría de lo que son capaces algunas personas-Leia le dirigió una mirada escéptica-solo no lo mencione abiertamente, ¿sí?

-De acuerdo-a Han lo irritó mucho su expresión llena de arrogancia y desmero adolescente-¿alguna regla más que deba tener en cuenta para viajar con usted?

-Más bien, esa era la segunda regla; la primera es más simple: hará todo lo que yo le diga sin discutir.

Leia levantó una ceja con soberbia y desafío; este no era solo su viaje, ella tenía derecho a dar su opinión.

-Usted no es mi profesor aquí y mi padre es quien paga por esto, señor solo-siseó ella, quien detestaba seguir órdenes de gente a la cual no terminaba de soportar; Han Solo, con su actitud coqueta, fuera de la universidad y con un seudónimo secreto bastante ridículo entraba en esa categoría.

-Señorita Organa, yo soy el que sabe cómo se manejan estas cosas. Además fue justamente su padre quien me dijo explícitamente que yo estaba a su cargo y que si no me hacía caso la enviara de vuelta a casa-el hombre sonrió desafiante y se inclinó hacia ella-y créame, no tengo problema en cargarla hasta el aeropuerto y subirla en el primer avión hacia Estados Unidos de ser necesario.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y volvieron a caer en uno de esos silencios incómodos.

-¿Por qué tiene un apodo?-preguntó de repente.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué se hace llamar "Indiana" en vez de usar su nombre real?

-No siempre es bueno que conozcan su verdadera identidad.

-Pero usa su apellido real.

-Puede haber varias personas con mi apellido.

De nuevo esa mirada incrédula y escéptica.

-¿Y yo necesitaré un nombre en clave también-bromeó.

-¿Qué le parece "princesa"?-Leia se contuvo para no tirarle lo que quedaba en su taza y puso su mejor sonrisa venenosa.

-¿A qué se debe la sugerencia?

-Mmh, no lo se, usted parece ser bastante mandona cuando quiere y caprichosa si no se hace lo que dice-respondió él con un tono de indiferencia-creo que pega bastante con usted.

* * *

La universidad era un impresionante edificio de magnífica y antigua arquitectura; sus muros, puertas y ventanales debían tener siglos y siglos, y Leia imaginó cuantos misterios y secretos albergaría la majestuosa construcción. Se sintió insignificante parada junto a la reja de entrada y al ver los parques del campus deseó no tener que pasar las horas siguientes encerrada en la biblioteca.

-¿Ya ha estado aquí, profesor?-inquirió, al ver que se movía cómo si conociera el lugar de memoria.

-Algunas veces, sí, aunque por cómo nos miran dudo que me recuerden.

El guardia que estaba en la puerta de la biblioteca era un joven alto y delgado, unos años mayor que Leia, con el pelo claro y unos ojos muy verdes con los que miró fijamente al profesor, intentando intimidarlo.

-¿Son ustedes de la universidad?-preguntó.

-Estamos autorizados por el profesor Rieekan-respondió Han secamente, mirando al sujeto con desafío: no le gustaba para nada que lo cuestionaran. El hombre asintió y se hizo a un lado con actitud hosca mientras el doctor pasaba.

-Buenos días-saludó Leia con una sonrisa amable y el muchacho le devolvió el gesto, al mismo tiempo que se quitaba brevemente el sombrero.

-Buen día, señorita.

Descubrió que el guardia tenía una sonrisa simple pero bonita, además de que era mucho más amable de lo que había aparentado (aunque la actitud de su profesor no había sido de ayuda, eso era seguro).

Enormes estanterías se alzaban en la biblioteca, formando laberínticos pasillos llenos de libros de todos los tamaños y edad, y de repente Leia se sintió cómo un minúsculo grano de arena, no solo por el tamaño físico, sino también por todo lo que representaba ese lugar: historia, mucha historia guardada en cada libro. Siglos, milenios, todo allí frente a ella.

Quizá se había quedado demasiado tiempo filosofando, porque cuando buscó al señor Solo con la mirada lo vio ya lejos hablando con la bibliotecaria que, para variar, tenía la mirada embobada en su profesor y en su galante sonrisa. Cruzó un par de palabras más con la mujer y la miró desde la distancia para indicarle con un gesto que lo siguiera por los pasillos.

-¿Usando sus encantos para sacar información, doctor?

-Solo pregunté donde buscar-sonrió-que se haya quedado prendada con esta belleza, es otro tema.

El hombre no podía tener el ego más alto.

El pasillo en el que se detuvieron era quizá el más alejado de la entrada y, por el polvo sobre los volúmenes, dedujo que no era la parte más concurrida.

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-Sectas y religiones antiguas-informó el profesor-o cómo prefiero llamarlas yo, "mitologías sin sentido".

Empezó a leer los lomos de los tomos, buscando y sacando algunos en particular mientras su alumna lo seguía, curiosa.

-¿No cree en Dios, señor?

-He viajado y visto mucho, señorita Organa, pero nada me ha hecho creer que una fuerza superior controle mi destino-respondió, tomando un enorme y pesado libro para dárselo. La joven leyó en la tapa _"Orígenes de las sectas"_ -empiece buscando en ese para ver si encuentra algo del inicio de los Jedi mientras busco más libros.

-¿Por qué no nos enfocamos directamente en donde pueden estar sus templos o ruinas? Investigar sobre sus orígenes me parece una perdida de tiempo-dijo Leia, mientras apoyaba el libro en la solitaria mesa de estudio que había cerca. Su profesor se volteó a mirarla con severidad.

-Repita la primera regla-le ordenó, sin mirarla.

-Haré todo lo que usted diga sin discutir-bufó.

-Bueno, hágalo. Además estamos haciendo Arqueología, por lo cual tenemos que conocer todo acerca de nuestro objetivo. Para ir en su búsqueda, debemos reconstruir toda su cultura.

Su tono de voz no daba lugar a discusión, por lo que la chica no ser permitió replicar.

* * *

" _Es por Luke, es por Luke"._

Leia tenía que repetir esa frase en su cabeza cómo si se tratara de un mantra para poder aguantar al profesor/ arqueólogo/ aventurero/ galán Han "Indiana" Solo. Las mañanas, tardes y, a veces, el inicio de la noche los pasaban encerrados en la maldita biblioteca, leyendo y tomando anotaciones sobre los Jedi, un antiguo poder místico llamado _"la Fuerza"_ y todas sus costumbres, pero para el obsesivo investigador nunca parecía ser suficiente conocimiento. El cansancio, sumado al aburrimiento, la inquietud y a las -por alguna razón molestas- actitudes coquetas de Han hacia cualquier ser humano del sexo opuesto que no fuera su alumna eran un cóctel que desembocaba en constantes peleas y largas horas sin siquiera cruzar miradas; ya de por sí sus personalidades eran bastante chocantes, así que nada de todo eso ayudaba.

Tal fue así que, al cuarto o quinto día de seguir con esa rutina, Leia salió cómo un terremoto de la biblioteca al mediodía, decidida a alejarse de unos momentos del arqueólogo y buscar algo para comer que aliviara un poco su malhumor; tan empecinado era su paso que se chocó contra alguien al salir, haciendo que unos cuantos papeles que llevaba en las manos volaran por los aires. Se agachó a recogerlos y, al levantar la vista, se encontró con los ojos verdes y la bonita sonrisa del guardia de seguridad, que la estaba ayudando.

-Gracias-dijo Leia, mientras se ponía de pie-siento el choque.

-Descuide, señorita…

-Organa-se apresuró a responder, tendiendole la mano-Leia Organa.

-Kier Domadi.

-Es un gusto.

-¿Puedo preguntar a que se debe su desesperación por salir?-inquirió casi en chiste.

-Oh, ¿era tan obvio?-sonrió ella-digamos que mi profesor y yo no somos precisamente dos personas que congenien muy bien, así que es esto o darle una cachetada. Además es una buena excusa para salir a comer algo.

-Tal vez pueda acompañarla, también estoy en un receso para almorzar-sugirió Kier, muy educadamente-solo si usted quiere, por supuesto.

Leia se lo pensó un segundo y conjeturó que mal no le haría hablar con otra persona que no fuera su insoportable maestro.

-Me encantaría.

Momentos después, concluyó que había sido una excelente idea: Kier la llevó a un pintoresco lugar para almorzar donde charlaron mucho sobre sus vidas y de que estaban haciendo en París (y se las arregló bastante bien para no revelar nada acerca de sus motivos verdaderos). Él, por su lado, le contó que era estadounidense pero estudiaba Historia en Francia porque le apasionaba el viejo continente y durante las vacaciones trabajaba de guardia para pagar su alojamiento ya que no tenía intenciones de regresar a América.

Después de haber comido, el joven se ofreció a mostrarle los jardines en el tiempo que les quedaba antes de que él tuviera que volver a su puesto. Fue muy agradable observar los hermosos paisajes mientras que casi en su oído la suave voz de Kier, llena de conocimiento y fascinación por el asunto, relataba hechos sobre la hermosa ciudad francesa. Cuando llegaron de nuevo a la puerta de la biblioteca desenredaron sus brazos (que habían mantenido así durante todo el paseo) y se ofrecieron una última sonrisa antes de que Leia entrara y se encontrara a los pocos pasos con su profesor, que la observaba fijamente desde una de las amplias mesas. Ella lo ignoró, negándose a que eso le arruinara el buen momento que había pasado, y se sentó enfrente para retomar la lectura en donde la había dejado.

-¿Tengo que repetirle que no estamos de vacaciones, señorita Organa?-espetó el hombre, y ella le clavó una mirada que podría haber congelado el infierno.

-Usted no predica con el ejemplo cada vez que coquetea con la bibliotecaria, señor Solo.

Y Han Solo no supo que responder; por primera vez una mujer lo dejaba sin palabras.

* * *

A la rutina de todos los días, Leia le sumó un _break_ a media tarde donde se sentaba con Kier a leer sobre el césped, luego de haber descubierto que compartían gusto por varios autores; tenía que soportar las enojadas mirada del doctor Solo , pero valían la pena porque se la pasaba genial. Y además él no dejaba de coquetear con cuanta mujer se le cruzara.

A pesar de los roces, la investigación había progresado de forma excelente y diez días después ya habían logrado reunir toda la información necesaria para seguirle el rastro a Luke Skywalker y a su maestro. El siguiente paso ya estaba armado y al día siguiente por la tarde partirían hacia Malasia a meterse de lleno en la aventura; el arqueólogo ya se había encargado de contactarse con un conocido para armar la expedición, así que solo faltaban ellos.

La emoción, sin embargo, no pudo con la decepción de Leia al no encontrarse ese día con Kier para despedirse: no lo vio al llegar ni por la tarde, así que supuso que quizá ese día se lo había tomado libre. La noche caía y la encontró en un solitario pasillo, devolviendo los libros a su lugar y rememorando todo lo que había aprendido de cada uno al repasar los títulos, y pensó que quizá no había sido tan mala la idea del profesor Solo de obligarla a leerlos.

-¿Leia?-susurró una voz detrás de ella. Kier la miraba sonriente y con una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Kier, es bueno verte.

-Siento no haberte avisado, pero hoy tenía la mañana ocupada y me pedí libre el día.

-Descuida, lo importante es poder verte aunque sea un momento para poder despedirnos-murmuró ella con algo de pesar-verás, me voy mañana.

-Oh, vaya-parecía igual de desilusionado, o más-de haber sabido hubiera venido de todas maneras.

-No te preocupes, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. De verdad lo disfruté.

-Yo también-contestó él y observó los pesados libros que Leia cargaba-¿necesitas ayuda con eso?

La chica aceptó la oferta y terminaron de acomodarlos muy rápido, y agradeció la altura de Kier que le ahorró la vergüenza de tener que rebuscársela de manera ridícula para alcanzar los estantes más altos. Al final, se encontró de espaldas a la estantería y con su acompañante muy cerca de ella, mirándola con suavidad y ternura.

-¿No hay forma de que puedas quedarte?-preguntó él, inclinándose un poco más.

-Lo dudo-respondió, acercándose con algo de timidez, sabiendo cómo seguiría esto-aunque me gustaría. Fue un gusto conocerte.

-Sí.

Sus labios estaban a centímetros de distancia y ambos cerraron los ojos, esperando el beso.

-¿Señorita Organa?-una voz masculina los interrumpió, haciendo que se sobresaltaran.

-¡Señor Solo!-exclamó Leia, sonrojada hasta la punta de la nariz.

-Ya nos íbamos-siseó el hombre sin dejar de mirarlos. Ella asintió y se inclinó hacia arriba para besar la mejilla de Kier.

-Fue un gusto conocerte.

-Igualmente-sonrió él.

Leia, aún con las mejillas coloradas, fue hasta su profesor y comenzó a seguirlo en silencio, mirando el piso avergonzada a pesar de que no sentía haber hecho algo malo. Cuando por fin salieron, y el aire fresco alivió la tensión del ambiente, él se volteó mientras le apuntaba con el dedo índice en lo que la chica ya reconocía cómo su gesto de enojo.

-Pensé que había dejado bien en claro que no estamos de vacaciones aquí, por lo cual no me parece correcto que utilice el tiempo destinado a nuestra investigación para ir a besuquearse por ahí con un mocoso.

-¿Pero usted sí puede sentarse a coquetear con la bibliotecaria o con las recepcionistas del hotel? Es exactamente lo mismo profesor, y yo no se lo recrimino. Además en ningún momento mis encuentros con Kier interrumpieron nuestro trabajo, que logramos terminar antes de lo estipulado.

El hombre abrió la boca para responder a la insolencia de su alumna, pero se paró en seco y sus ojos comenzaron a moverse en todas las direcciones.

-Nos están siguiendo.

-¿Qué..?-no le dio tiempo a preguntar nada porque la tomó de la muñeca para obligarla a caminar detrás de él, ignorando las protestas de la joven y apurado por salir de ahí cuanto antes. La arrastró de la mano por calles estrechas y desoladas, tratando de evadir a sus persecutores tomando un camino largo y diferente para llegar al hotel; cuando estuvo seguro de haberlos despistado aflojó la marcha, pero olvidó (o quizá su mente así no lo quiso) soltar la mano de Leia, quien poco tardó en reaccionar y soltarse con brusquedad.

-¿Qué clase de circo es este, profesor?

-Cierre la boca y siga caminando cómo si nada, sígame la corriente.

-No lo haré hasta que me explique que demonios…

Indiana vio que alguien se movía en la oscuridad y se alarmó.

-¡Cállese y camine, señorita Organa!

-¡No pienso moverme! ¿Está usted loco? ¡No había nadie vigilandonos en la universidad! ¡A nadie podría interesarle nuestra investigación sobre los J..!

Tal vez fue drástico, casi hasta dramático y muy de película, pero viendo que Leia no dejaría de gritar no se le ocurrió nada más que tomar su cara entre sus manos y besarla. Y fue increíble: en vez de recibir una cachetada por semejante osadía solo la oyó suspirar contra su boca y responderle el beso (mejor, tenía que verse real después de todo). La suave piel de sus mejillas se sentía increíble bajo las yemas de sus dedos y todo el resto pareció ser nada en comparación con la joven.

-Creo que… ya se fueron-murmuró, mirándola a los ojos cuando se separaron. La timidez destellaba en sus facciones iluminadas por la luz de la luna, haciéndola aún más hermosa.

Leia temblaba de pies a cabeza y rogó porque su profesor no lo notase. La adrenalina burbujeaba en su sangre, quien sabe si por el hecho de estar en medio de una persecución o por el beso que no sabía que tanto había deseado, pero solo la tentó a dar un paso más fuera de toda razón.

-No, ahí hay otro-mintió cómo nunca en su vida y, antes de que el doctor Solo tuviera tiempo de voltearse a comprobar, le plantó un beso que fue gustosamente correspondido. Al separarse ella desvió la mirada, avergonzada-creo que ya se fue.

El tono suave con el que Han le habló la tranquilizó un poco.

-Sí, creo que sí-sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse-debemos volver.

Asintió y empezaron a caminar en silencio, inmersos en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Se había ido a la cama apenas llegaron sin querer cenar, alegando que no tenía hambre (lo cual no era mentira), pero durante horas se revolvió entre las sábanas sin conseguir pegar un ojo. Esperanzada con bajar las revoluciones, fue hasta el balcón a tomar aire.

El cálido viento movía el borde de su corto camisón, apenas cubierto por una delgada bata a juego; los mechones sueltos bailaban sobre sus mejillas, al igual que los sentimientos dentro de su cabeza: desde un principio se había encontrado atractivo al profesor Solo, pero no hubiera querido que llegara tan lejos porque terminaría sintiendo cosas por un hombre que parecía no sentir nada por nadie.

-¿Usted tampoco puede dormir?-la sorprendió una voz que la hizo saltar y la obligó a forzar una sonrisa.

-No señor-respondió cómo si le hubiera hecho una pregunta en clase. El silencio nocturno los rodeó, hasta que Leia se animó a hablar-esos sujetos, profesor…

-¿Sí?

-¿De verdad estaban espiándonos?

-Vi al mismo sujeto, en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora varios días seguidos. Razones suficientes para sospechar, más cuando empezó a seguirnos-explicó.

-No me dijo nada.

-No quería preocuparla.

Leia asintió silenciosamente.

-¿Van a lastimarnos?-de pronto no era la joven confrontativa con la que Han había estado conviviendo en París, si no una adolescente temerosa que no sabía a lo que se enfrentaba; él le sonrió, intentando disipar sus miedos.

-Puede ser una coincidencia, pero tendremos que estar alerta. Dudo que alguien sepa hacia donde nos dirigimos.

-Señor, yo le conté a Kier que nos íbamos mañana-musitó ella, preocupada.

-¿Le mencionó nuestro destino?-Leia negó con la cabeza-entonces no se preocupe. A menos que hayan visto nuestros planos, dudo que sepan hacia donde vamos porque las ubicaciones no son exactas, y esto de los Jedi no es una leyenda muy popular-conjeturó Han, y giró la cabeza para mirarla cómo no lo había hecho nunca: no cómo su alumna o una chiquilla malcriada, si no cómo a cualquier persona adulta. Su voz fue clara y muy sincera.

-Si llegaran a querer lastimarnos, voy a protegerla. No dejaré que nada le suceda.

Leia le sonrió con confianza y Han Solo pensó que la noche parecía más brillante.

-Gracias señor. Le diré que yo también haré lo mismo en caso de que lo necesite-ambos compartieron una leve risa que se fue con el viento, quedando así en un silencio algo incómodo mientras observaban las luces de París en la oscuridad.

-Tengo una duda, señorita Organa-habló el profesor, con picardía en su voz.

-¿Sí?

-¿De verdad vio a otro hombre seguirnos?-Leia se volteó a mirarlo, avergonzada, para quedar frente a él y encontrarse con que estaban mucho más cerca de lo que había imaginado.

-Señor, yo…-las palabras se extinguieron cuando lo vio inclinarse hacia ella.

-Tendría que haberle dado las gracias al sujeto, porque me ahorró tener que buscar una excusa para volver a besarla-explicó, antes de cerrar la distancia entre ellos.

Fue tímido al principio, casi cómo si le pidiera permiso, pero cuando la joven respondió la pegó contra su cuerpo, abrazándola por la cintura, y lo dejó acceder a su boca donde sus lenguas chocaron con una pasión que Han no sabía que sentía por su alumna.

Se sentía mareada, tal vez por la falta de oxígeno o por el hecho de que nunca había sido besada así, con tan excitante ferocidad. Las enormes manos del profesor Solo se sentían increíbles en la parte baja de su espalda, y en su estómago empezó a surgir un calor producto del deseo que provocaba este hombre en ella. Se apartó un segundo para poder respirar, y Han aprovechó la interrupción para besarle el cuello con la misma intensidad; no solo su cuerpo respondió ante esas acciones, sino también su corazón: estaba enamorándose de cada parte de este hombre, de su tacto, su aspecto y de su conocimiento; de su actitud intrépida y de su pasión. Se estaba enamorando de un hombre que no se enamoraba; un hombre cuya lista de conquistas seguro era larguísima. En el segundo que recobró algo de racionalidad, Leia se dijo que no podía entregarse a un hombre que se olvidaría de ella apenas dejaran de verse, no quería que fuese así. La idea le causaba tristeza, porque una parte de ella quería esto, pero su cabeza le ordenó apartarse y, avergonzada, levantó la vista para encontrarse con una mirada color avellana muy desconcertada.

-Lo siento señor, no puedo hacerlo-susurró antes de salir rápidamente hacia su habitación.

Ambos siguieron sin poder dormir.

* * *

 _¿Y? ¿Qué les parecieron los besos? Quiero que comenten a ver que piensan, porque no estoy del todo convencida de que hayan quedado del todo bien._

 _Estos primeros capítulos fueron bastante… tranquilos, pero ya los próximos tendrán más aventura (aunque no dejaran tener ese toque fluffy de Han y Leia). Los leo!_

 _Casi olvido aclarar: Kier Domadi aparece en la novela de Claudia Gray "Leia: Princesa de Alderaan"; si no la leyeron, háganlo porque esta genial._


	6. Chapter 6

_Y acá nos encontramos con Chewie y el Halcón..._

* * *

 _VI_

A la mañana siguiente Leia despertó apenas asomó el sol, pero intentó retrasar al máximo su salida de la habitación: tendió su cama, dobló meticulosamente la poca ropa que había llevado y ordenó prolijamente todas sus cosas en la maleta. Cuando no le quedó más que hacer se tiró en el piso a leer lo que había escrito en su cuaderno durante su estancia en París: notas sobre los maravillosos lugares y paisajes que había disfrutado en los pocos momentos libres que había tenido, sus charlas con Kier, los pensamientos de anhelo que cruzaban su cabeza en relación a este perdido y misterioso hermano y las bastante frecuentes peleas con su profesor. En esas páginas encontró también la flor que le había dado en su primer día en París, ya marchita y seca pero con el mismo aroma, y los eventos de la noche anterior volvieron a su mente para generar más confusión: ¿él habría querido seducirla desde un principio? ¿Le divertía la idea de jugar con una adolescente inexperimentada acaso?

Los pasos detrás de la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Señorita Organa, ¿está despierta?-preguntó Han Solo, golpeando. _De acuerdo, hora de enfrentarlo._

-Buenos días, señor-lo saludó al abrir, encontrándose con él cara a cara.

-¿Lista para bajar a desayunar?

-Sí.

-Hasta parece ya lista para irse-observó.

-No tenía mucho que empacar-murmuró, indiferente-¿vamos?

Leia sabía que quizá sonaba cómo una acelerada y que tratar de apurarse para irse no tenía sentido teniendo en cuenta que todavía faltaban vivir unas cuantas semanas más junto a él. Juntos bajaron al comedor sin cruzar palabra, pero la joven no pudo dejar de notar cómo su profesor no le dedicaba ni siquiera una mirada a las recepcionistas que lo observaban coquetas, y tampoco se negó a sí misma que eso no le disgustaba.

-Aproveche el desayuno, porque en las próximas semanas no creo que podamos darnos estos lujos-bromeó el arqueólogo cuando se sentaron, intentando romper el silencio. Leia sonrió tímidamente, apenas si levantó los ojos para mirarlo, y Han comprendió que había algo pendiente entre ellos-señorita Organa, respecto a lo de anoche, yo de verdad lo siento si la hice sentir incómoda, no era mi intención.

-No se preocupe, señor, yo quizá me deje llevar cuando en realidad no estaba lista para _eso_ -el tinte en sus mejillas lo hicieron caer en cuenta de cuán inocente era su estudiante, muy distinta a la mayoría de las mujeres de las que se había visto rodeado; al contrario de lo que podría pensarse, ese hecho hacia que le gustase todavía más su alumna porque nos se parecía a nadie que hubiera conocido antes-solo dejémoslo a un lado, ¿sí? No queremos que interfiera en nuestro trabajo.

La seriedad y la formalidad teñían sus palabras, pero estaba en lo cierto. Además, no importaba cuán bonita y especial le pareciera esta chica, él no tenía tiempo para romances novelescos del tipo "profesor- alumna": cuanto antes se terminara esta locura, mejor estarían los dos.

-Por supuesto que no-respondió el hombre antes de beber un trago de café.

* * *

Leia cayó dormida apenas despegaron hacia Kuala Lumpur, la capital de Malasia, donde según las más estimadas aproximaciones que habían conseguido calcular se encontraba uno de los antiguos templos de los Jedi. Han observó a su alumna dormir tan pacíficamente y la envidió de que pudiera relajarse así, porque su cabeza no dejaba de repasar los sucesos de la noche anterior: tocarla a través de la fina tela de su pijama, sus bocas batallando en un ardiente beso, aquellos rojos y carnosos labios...

Se volteó a mirarla, su perfil perfecto contra la luz de la ventana, suspirando en un tranquilo dormitar; era tan bonita en tantos sentidos y no se cansaba de notarlo, hasta el punto de asustarlo porque era algo que jamás le había sucedido con nadie (¡y lo último que necesitaba era que fuera por una alumna!). Por enésima vez intentó ignorar las suaves respiraciones que emitía la chica, que cómo todo en ella parecía ser perfecto y adorable, e intentó concentrarse en leer los textos y documentos sobre el siguiente gran misterio: los Jedi y sus Cristales Kyber.

 _Indiana_ Solo había leído y conocido mucho sobre distintas y extrañas culturas, pero lo de estos sujetos era desquiciado: no creían en deidades ni en profetas, solo creían en "la Fuerza". ¿Y qué era "la Fuerza"? Una energía mística que se desprendía de cada ser viviente, creando un campo que controlaba y guiaba el destino de la vida. Estos "fanáticos" (por no decir locos) se consideraban sensibles a dicha energía y capaces de controlarla en cierta medida, pasándose toda su vida aferrándose al "lado de la Luz", usándola para el bien y para mantener el equilibrio contra quienes consideraban sus enemigos, los Sith, una secta que usaba este poder para el mal.

Han no le veía ni pies ni cabeza a toda esa secta: ¿qué clase de energía controlaría SU destino? ¡Ninguna! Además estos chiflados se creían guerreros místicos y utilizaban estos misteriosos cristales para construir sables mientras vivían en comunidades lejos del resto del mundo y de las tentaciones mundanas. ¡Parecía sacado de un cuento fantástico!

Era imposible esperar que alguien creyera tanta sarta de estupideces, pero al parecer el hermano de Leia Organa y un tal Obi Wan Kenobi (solo un loco podría llamarse así) lo hacían y así habían terminado metidos en este embrollo; solo esperaba que no fueran a tratar de convencerlo de unirse, porque los empujaría por el primer acantilado por el que pasaran.

Lo que más le preocupaba de esta búsqueda era que de los templos solo había ubicaciones muy relativas, porque no había registros concretos en ninguno de los archivos que de investigaciones previas: los Jedi y los Cristales Kyber eran un misterio con todas las letras, tan increíble pero menos conocido que la Atlántida o el Dorado y, a pesar de que fuera un tanto loco, le picaban las manos de solo pensar que tal vez él podría llegar a resolverlo.

-¿Falta mucho?-inquirió una tenue voz a su lado. Leia tenía los ojos entrecerrados mientras movía un poco los hombros y suspiraba un somnoliento _"mmh"._

-No-sus ojos se abrieron por completo y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de girarse hacia la ventana.

-Es precioso-la oyó decir y él se asomó junto a ella: desde el cielo se veían enormes pedazos de tierra completamente verde, en contraste con un cristalino y azul mar que daba ganas de zambullirse allí. Se ve que la joven pensó en eso, porque se volteó a mirarlo con los ojos bien abiertos y expectantes.

-Señorita Organa, le dije desde que salimos de América que no éramos turistas-costaba mucho decirle que no a esa mirada-no pida tanto que quizá en un par de días con suerte podamos darnos un baño en algún río. Espero que ya se haya olvidado de los lujos de París.

-Es esto lo que anhelé toda mi vida-respondió Leia, convencida-una aventura.

-Muchos piden eso, pero pocos soportan dormir en tiendas mugrosas, picados por insectos y en constante peligro de muerte-bromeó Han con ironía.

-Cuando vive toda una vida casi encerrada, señor, lo único que se quiere es salir.

-No tendría que quejarse de algo que mucha gente hubiera querido tener, cómo una familia que se preocupe por usted-no pudo evitar agregar un tono personal a su voz y algo de molestia: esta niña protestaba contra el amor y la atención de un padre, de los cuales había sido testigo las pocas veces que los vio interactuar. Los ojos del senador Organa siempre parecían brillar de amor por su hija y ella aparentemente no lo apreciaba cómo se debía.

-Soy adoptada, señor Solo, y nunca podré agradecerle lo suficiente a mis padres por haberme acogido en su familia-respondió Leia con firmeza, sin saber desde cuando confiaba tanto en este hombre que a veces parecía un extraño-supongo que cuando me enteré comprendí porque me protegían tanto, pero siento que me perdí de mucho cuando oigo a los chicos de mi edad hablar de cosas tan divertidas que jamás me dejaron hacer; se que debo parecerle una mocosa malcriada, señor Solo, pero siento que no he podido ver nada del mundo, que me encerraron en una burbuja. Hasta ahora.

Bajó la cabeza cuando se calló, cómo si esperara una réplica o el inicio de una discusión, pero Han la miró con compasión mientras recordaba la cantidad de aventuras que lo habían acompañado en su infancia y adolescencia, y que tan feliz lo habían hecho esas experiencias.

-Yo no creo que sea una "mocosa malcriada"...

-Lo pensó, más de una vez.

-Bueno, quizá cuando fue a reclamar por ese 7-ambos rieron al recordarlo-pero fuera de broma, usted no es nada de eso. Y tengo que admitir, señorita Organa, que cada día me tapa más la boca.

Leia sonrió con suficiencia, complacida.

-No me olvidaré que dijo eso, señor Solo. Creo que hasta se merece una mención en mi diario.

* * *

Apenas pusieron un pie en tierra Leia sintió que ya no se encontraba con el profesor Han Solo, sino con el intrépido _Indiana_ Solo: con sombrero, borcegos, pantalones de campo, camisa abierta color caqui y sin lentes se parecía más a un aventurero trotamundos que a un doctor en Arqueología y, siendo muy sincera consigo misma, la adolescente tenía que admitir que ambas versiones del hombre eran bastante atractivas.

-Entonces, profesor-habló mientras un destartalado taxi los llevaba al lugar donde deberían encontrarse con el contacto de Han en Malasia-¿a partir de ahora debo llamarlo Indiana?

-Señor Solo o profesor estará bien, señorita Organa-respondió él, haciéndola rodar los ojos.

-No lo se, así vestido no parece un profesor de la universidad.

Han sonrió de costado, divertido por el juego que estaban llevando y se permitió observar que su alumna también se había cambiado durante el viaje: sus clásicos vestidos habían sido reemplazados por una camisa de jean azul claro y unos shorts de tela gruesa color marrón que dejaban al descubierto sus delgadas y blancas piernas; ya no llevaba zapatos del estilo _Mary Jane_ si no botas acordonadas y su pelo estaba sujeto en dos firmes trenzas, dándole un aire de libertad y aventura que solo la hacía verse más deseable. La vista hizo que se le secara la boca por un momento.

-Usted no parece una alumna de la universidad tampoco-recriminó, bromista, mientras la chica se sonrojaba al notar cómo la había mirado.

-Entonces tendrá que darme un apodo, o llamarme por mi nombre al menos-era casi un pedido más que una sugerencia. Han la miró, pensándolo con una expresión divertida.

-De acuerdo, la dejo llamarme Indiana y yo la llamo por su nombre. Pero solo entre nosotros y porque no estamos en la universidad.

Leia se encogió de hombros.

-Funciona para mí-sonrió.

El coche se detuvo en un pequeño aeropuerto que parecía abandonado, o eso notó Leia al ver el frente mientras su profesor arreglaba el precio en una extraña lengua nacida de la mezcla del idioma local con el suyo. Finalmente se bajaron y el vehículo los dejó solos con sus maletas en aquel extraño lugar; la chica dudaba que de esos abandonados galpones pudiera salir un avión en buen estado.

-No sabía que podías hablar tantos idiomas-le mencionó a Indiana mientras caminaban hacia uno de los hangares.

-Digamos que tengo mundo.

-Y eres quien dice que la Arqueología se hace en el aula-se burló Leia; la miró sorprendido de que alguien tan joven pudiera tener una lengua tan filosa, sobre todo con una figura de autoridad, pero recordó que él había accedido a dejar las formalidades de lado.

-Puedo enviarte de nuevo a Estados Unidos sí quiero.

-Lo siento-no se notaba ni en el tono ni en su mirada traviesa, pero lo dejó pasar.

Llegaron a la enorme entrada sobre la cual estaba pintado un enorme 4; con la escasa luz que entraba, tuvieron que adentrarse bastante hasta conseguir dar con lo que parecía que en días mejores _había sido_ un avión y ahora se veía cómo una enorme bestia de chatarra con alas desvencijadas y viejas turbinas bajo ellas. Leia pensó que su profesor tendría la misma cara de espanto que ella, pero el hombre no parecía poder con su alegría.

-¡Chewie, viejo amigo!-gritó a todo pulmón, haciendo que la joven pensara que se había vuelto demente.

Desde adentro del avión, se oyó un grito igual de feliz y por la puerta de la aeronave saltó el hombre más alto que Leia vio en su vida: el sujeto debía medir más de dos metros, era ancho de espaldas y muy fornido, con una barba muy larga que casi ocultaba toda su cara. Sus brazos exageradamente largos se extendieron para abrazar a Han en un afectuoso recibimiento, mientras murmuraba cosas con un extraño acento que hacía sus palabras inentendibles para la chica.

-¡Ya, ya! ¡Yo también te extrañe, compañero!-exclamaba el arqueólogo. _Chewie_ finalmente lo puso en el suelo y la miró a ella desde arriba con una sonrisa casi tímida, pareciendo un osito de peluche a pesar de su monstruoso tamaño-Leia, él es Chewbacca; Chewie, ella es Leia, mi alumna.

- _Hola, pequeña_ -consiguió entender, mientras se acercaba y le daba un también cariñoso abrazo.

-Es un gusto-respondió, algo mareada por la sacudida.

- _Oh, el gusto es mío siempre que conozco a un amigo de Han_ -dijo él- _¿listos para partir?_

-Claro-sonrió Leia-¿cuál es nuestro avión?

Han y Chewie se miraron con un gesto cómplice.

-Leia, vas a tener el honor de viajar en el _Halcón Milenario_.

* * *

Estaba bastante segura de que si su padre la viera en ese momento la arrastraría de nuevo a la seguridad de su habitación para no dejarla salir más, y tendría que darle la razón: estar sentada en el _Halcón Milenario_ ( _"¡la mejor y más rápida aeronave de toda Asia!"_ había afirmado Indiana Solo) era probablemente el peligro más grande al que se había expuesto en toda su vida. No entendía cómo es que la chatarra podía mantenerse unida y empezó a rezar todas las oraciones que recordaba pidiendo que los motores funcionaran durante todo el vuelo, luego de notar cuanto costó que arrancara para sacarlo del hangar. Lo único que le quedaba era aferrarse a la esperanza para que no cayeran al medio del océano.

-¿Abrochaste tu cinturón?-gritó Han desde la cabina.

-Sí-consiguió responder.

Oyó el sonido de botones, palancas y cosas dentro del armazón moviéndose; sintió junto a ella el temblor y sonido de las turbinas encendiéndose con algunas irregularidades y sonidos raros, pero encendiéndose al fin. El avión empezó a moverse lentamente y Leia se agarró de los apoyabrazos con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos mientras sentía cómo aceleraban para el despegue. Sus nervios no daban abasto a medida que la velocidad aumentaba más y más, hasta que luego de un pequeño y algo brusco bache empezó a notar cómo ascendían y sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo. Un suspiro de alivio salió de su boca y su corazón volvió a latir a un ritmo normal mientras la aeronave se estabilizaba en el aire.

Ya más tranquila pudo animarse a mirar por la ventana, algo que disfrutaba mucho en estos viajes que estaban haciendo: le transmitía paz y una hermosa sensación de libertad que la hacían sentir plenamente feliz. Buscó su cámara para tomar una foto de la vista que, aunque no saldría muy nítida, sería un bonito recuerdo.

-No tendremos tiempo para fotos por unos días-dijo su profesor, sacándola de su ensueño, mientras salía de la cabina; con una sonrisa fue a sentarse junto a ella, mientras la miraba con curiosidad-ya puedes desabrocharte el cinturón.

Leia lo miró sin confiar en lo que decía.

-¿Es una broma? ¿Viste lo que es este cacharro?

-Oye, oye el _Halcón_ va a llevarte adonde necesites, cariño. ¿Estamos o no en el aire?

-¿Cariño?

Han cayó en lo que había dicho y por primera vez en todo el viaje se sonrojó; Leia no pudo contener la risa.

-Se que no parece mucho, pero esta nave me ha llevado a las mejores aventuras de mi vida-contó con algo de nostalgia, quitándose el sombrero y dejándolo a un lado. La mirada de interés de su alumna le indicó que tenía que seguir hablando-tiene un par de años, pero yo mismo me he encargado de hacerle unas cuantas modificaciones para que funcione a la perfección.

-¿Y ese pequeño bache antes de despegar?

-Detalles. Chewie la mantiene siempre a punto.

-¿Es de él?

-De los dos, pero la usa durante el año para trasladar bienes a pequeñas comunidades aborígenes que los necesitan y que si no fueran por él no llegarían. Yo solo lo acompaño durante el verano.

-¿De veras haces eso?-preguntó Leia con los ojos llenos de admiración. Han se sintió de repente muy bien en causar eso.

-Sí, si no tengo ningún "encargo"-ambos entendían el código-son unas buenas vacaciones con mi amigo mientras ayudamos a quien lo necesita, es un buen trato.

-Pareces ser muy cercano a Che…-le costaba todavía pronunciar el nombre.

-Chewie. Su nombre es Chewbacca, algo extraño lo se.

-¿Es de aquí?

-Su madre era malasia, pero nació y vivió toda su niñez y adolescencia en Londres.

-¿Lo conociste allí?

-No, aquí, en uno de mis primeros viajes a Asia. Su esposa y su hijo son malasios y viven en una aldea cercana, pero Chewie pasa mucho tiempo fuera de su casa haciendo estas entregas-explicó-nos conocimos cuando me enviaron a seguirle la pista a un antiguo talismán de una extinta tribu tailandesa. Nos encontramos en el avión de un tipo al que nos estaba llevando al sur del país, yo para ir a hacer la búsqueda y él para entregar una encomienda; en el camino nos cruzamos con unos ladrones que quisieron robar su carga y, bueno, dice que le salvé la vida, pero creo que es exagerado. Chewbacca juró que me protegería siempre que pudiera, es una especie de deuda de vida que tiene la cultura que heredó de su madre, así que hicimos el resto del viaje juntos: conseguimos hacer la entrega y luego me acompañó a buscar el talismán. En el camino se nos presentó la oportunidad de comprar el _Halcón_ , que le vendría muy bien a Chewie, así que lo hicimos, lo reparamos y volvimos a Malasia, donde conocí a su familia antes de volver a Estados Unidos.

Se volteó a mirarla, satisfecho de haber rememorado tan buenos recuerdos. Leia tenía la mirada de una niña pequeña a la que acaban de contarle un cuento maravilloso y le encantó haber provocado eso.

-¿Conseguiste el talismán?-preguntó, curiosa.

-Sí, está en el museo de la universidad. Muchas cosas del museo las rescaté yo-murmuró antes de ponerse un poco pensativo-sin embargo, a veces los objetos son lo que menos te marcan, porque nunca van a pertenecerte; son de la historia, del mundo. Lo único propio de estos viajes son las experiencias que vives y las personas a las que conoces; para mí no fue "el viaje por el talismán", fue "el viaje donde conocí a Chewie".

-Entiendo-asintió la joven, comprensiva, y se inclinó un poco hacia él con una sonrisa tímidamente atrevida. Han levantó una ceja, curioso por su semblante-¿y de que cree que se tratara _este_ viaje?

Teniéndola así de cerca, con esa expresión de aventura y fascinación, se le ocurrían mil respuestas a esa pregunta, todas con ella cómo protagonista.

-No lo se-la voz de Han se agravó por el deseo que esta chica encendía en él. Sus bocas estaban tan cerca que si se movía un centímetro podría capturar esos labios con los suyos-pero creo que pronto…

Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, de volver a besarla, cuando un grito que venía de la cabina los interrumpió; Leia se sobresaltó y volvió a sentarse muy derecha contra su asiento, con las mejillas coloradas, mientras Han trataba de sacarse de encima la pesada sensación de haber sido interrumpido.

-¿Sucede algo malo?-preguntó ella preocupada, porque no entendía las palabras que Chewie gritaba con su extraño acento.

-No, solo dice que vaya a ayudarlo porque falta poco para el aterrizaje. No es un viaje muy largo-dijo. Leia sintió que color desaparecía de su cara, y su profesor pareció notarlo-oye, relájate, va a estar todo bien.

Una de las turbinas hizo un ruido muy extraño, similar a una explosión, y Leia lo miró con paranoia.

-¡¿Seguro?!

-Claro-sonrió Indiana, guiñándole el ojo, mientras volvía a colocarse su sombrero-confía en mí, cariño.

Y antes de pararse para ir a la cabina, le acarició el mentón con suavidad para que se tranquilizara.

* * *

 _Esa última frase está inspirada en una hermosa obra de James Hance llamada_ "Leia and Indiana". _Búsquenla, es increíble._

 _¿Sabían que el gentilicio de Malasia es "malasio/a" y no malayo? No lo podía creer._

 _¡Gracias por las lecturas, los favs y los reviews!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hasta ayer este capítulo tenía 800 palabras; de la nada salieron 1662. De todas formas siento que me quedó un poco corto, pero espero que eso no impida que lo disfruten._

 _Aclaro que tengo muy poco conocimiento sobre tribus nativas de Malasia y que no encontré demasiada información, así que lo que escribí es todo sacado de mi cabeza y espero no ofender a nadie que tenga verdadero conocimiento del tema._

* * *

 _VII_

Teniendo en cuenta el estado del avión en el que estaban viajando y que la pista de descenso era un descampado lleno de rocas y baches, el aterrizaje fue bastante bueno a pesar de que Leia, aún con el cinturón puesto, casi salió volando de su asiento. Pero estar viva después de volar por una hora en ese cacharro era más que un milagro.

Han se asomó desde la cabina, algo despeinado quizá por el brusco salto que había hecho el avión, pero con su sonrisa galante intacta.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí, ¿por qué preguntas?-siseó ella.

-No lo se, te oí gritar cuando aterrizamos.

-Será tal vez porque casi salí volando de mi asiento.

-Oh, olvidé decirte que te ajustaras bien el cinturón. Perdón.

-Descuida-murmuró Leia, tratando de reacomodar sus trenzas cómo podía, sin darse cuenta que aquel gesto le causó algo de gracia a su profesor.

Desesperada por descender del infame _Halcón Milenario_ , tomó la enorme mochila que tenía sus pocas pertenencias y bajó para encontrarse con un fuerte sol de media tarde que calcinaba, pastos largos y un paisaje selvático que rodeaba pequeñas chozas y casitas muy rústicas a lo lejos.

- _Bueno, vamos_ -gruñó Chewie.

Empezaron a caminar entre los yuyos y Leia empezó se arrepintió de haber elegido pantalones cortos porque las hierbas raspaban e irritaban su pálida piel, en la cual comenzaban a verse algunas marcas rojas; disimuladamente intentaba rascarse sin que su profesor ni su amigo lo notaran, pero fue imposible.

-Pensé en advertirte que no eran buena idea los pantalones cortos-mencionó Han.

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

-No se, se te veían bien-rió.

La joven sofocó un bufido: ¿así sería todo el viaje? ¿Estaría coqueteándole a todo momento ahora que habían dejado las formalidades de lado? ¿Qué pretendía lograr con todos esos halagos? ¡No saberlo la sacaba de quicio!

Luego de caminar algunos minutos, achicaron la distancia entre el avión y las chozas lo suficiente cómo para notar que por las ventana y las puertas iban asomándose rostros curiosos: eran aborígenes. Un cosquilleo la recorrió entera por la emoción, no solo por conocer otro país, si no también su gente. Siempre había apreciado las culturas nativas y su modo de supervivencia a pesar de todos los cambios que habían tenido lugar en el mundo hacía pocos años: guerras, hambrunas, crisis y colapsos, pero estos pequeños pueblecitos aislados parecían no notar el paso del tiempo.

De repente se vieron rodeados por personas de todas las edades: niños y niñas que los observaban fascinados y con sonrisas muy amables, jóvenes murmurando en una lengua propia, mujeres cargando a sus bebés contra sus pechos envueltos en rudimentarias mantas y hombres que miraban con una comprensible desconfianza. Compartían algunos rasgos cómo el color de piel oscuro, estatura baja y ojos algo pequeños; en algunos cuerpos masculinos se veían tatuajes conectados que probablemente relataran historias o momentos importantes en la vida del portador, y las mujeres llevaban gruesos collares y grandes aretes. Leia pensó en cuán diferente sería la vida de una chica de su misma edad que vivía aquí, al otro lado del globo.

Chewie, con un paso lento, empezó a adelantarse, y cuando Leia quiso imitarlo Han la detuvo tomándola de la mano.

-Déjalo hablar a él.

Los niños que estaban delante de todo, sin poder creer la altura del gigante que se acercaba, fueron abriéndose hacia los lados con algo de temor hasta formar una pasarela que conducía a un hombre un poco más gordo y anciano que el resto de los varones de la tribu y, que por su cantidad de tatuajes, collares y la enorme lanza tallada que portaba, Leia dedujo que debía tratarse de algún jefe o cacique.

Luego de hacer una reverencia, Chewbacca dijo algo inentendible, claramente intentando hacerse entender mezclando el idioma nativo, su extraño acento y algunos gestos con sus manos y cuerpo.

- _Chewbacca_ -dijo, señalándose, y les hizo un gesto para que se acercaran. Han, aún tomándola de la mano en un gesto protector, la hizo caminar con él pero la obligó a permanecer un paso atrás.

- _Indiana_ -dijo Han, señalándose y luego apuntando a ella- _Leia_.

El hombre asintió cautelosamente en silencio e hizo un gesto con las manos que Chewbacca y Han entendieron cómo una señal para acercarse, y ella los siguió porque eran la única guía que tenía al verse rodeada por una cultura desconocida. Leia siempre sabía que hacer, y estar tan perdida la hacía sentirse inútil y molesta.

Las personas los observaban curiosos desde los costados, viendo cómo seguían a su cacique hacia una choza especialmente grande, y Leia solo supo hacer una cosa para demostrar amabilidad y aliviar la desconfianza: sonreír. Vio cómo algunos niños, que eran quienes estaban más adelante y cerca, le devolvían el gesto con sonrisas agujereadas por dientes caídos y con hoyuelos adorables; una niña que no habrá tenido más de cinco alzó su mano tímidamente para saludarla y Leia la imitó muy conmovida y enternecida.

-Bien-oyó que le susurraba su profesor, volteándose un segundo para mirarla.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Eso que hiciste, ya demostraste mucha amabilidad. Tienen curiosidad por nosotros, pero ya no tanta desconfianza: les diste una buena imagen-la felicitó. La joven solo se encogió de hombros, feliz de ser útil.

Las cabañas tenían paredes gruesas de barro que evitaban que el calor de afuera entrara; en ellas, agujeros oficiaban de ventanas y uno grande hacía de entrada. La estructura se veía muy sólida a pesar de su básica ingeniería y estaba tan fresco allí dentro cómo en una habitación climatizada en cualquier ciudad. El piso era de tierra, sobre el cual una mujer, que parecía tener la misma edad que el jefe de la tribu, extendió una manta de un cuero que debía ser de algún animal autóctono y los invitó a sentarse.

Chewbacca hizo un gesto de agradecimiento antes de volver a intentar comunicarse en esa mezcla de lenguajes que a Leia le parecía fascinante. Por lo visto, el cacique entendía porque asentía, meditaba las palabras y daba algunas respuestas cortas que su interlocutor también parecía comprender. Han también parecía captar algo de lo que decían, pero ella estaba completamente perdida porque no entendía nada.

-Nos está invitando a pasar la noche, porque es peligroso que salgamos y nos arriesguemos a que caiga la noche y no hayamos instalado un campamento-explicó su profesor-nos recomienda partir mañana a primera hora, así también podrán abastecernos con algunas de sus comidas: tienen técnicas para poder conservarlas durante algunos días.

-De acuerdo-asintió Leia, antes de volver su completa atención a Chewie y al hombre nativo.

-Pareces interesada-le susurró Han-casi cómo si entendieras.

-No entiendo una palabra-admitió-pero es tan…

-¿Fascinante?

-Sí. Están comunicándose mezclando una lengua que debe tener miles de años y con poquísimos hablantes con una que es moderna y casi universal, ¡y se entienden! Y no puedo creer que estoy aquí viéndolo con mis propios ojos, conociendo otra cultura tan diferente-explicó, con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos-tú seguro hiciste esto muchas veces, ¿siempre es así de emocionante?

Han tenía que admitir que le divertía su entusiasmo y que llegaba a conmoverlo.

-Cada vez más emocionante que la anterior-sonrió él.

* * *

La tribu festejaba de manera muy especial la visita amigable de forasteros, por lo cual tuvieron el honor de ser los protagonistas de una celebración. Al atardecer empezaron con una oración a sus dioses, pidiendo especial protección para los viajeros; las frentes de estos fueron ungidas con un limo extraño, mezcla de algunos frutos machacados, tierra y savia de un árbol nativo, porque garantizaba seguridad durante la travesía por parte de sus deidades. Las niñas de la tribu, cómo regalo, le dieron a Leia un hermoso collar que ellas habían hecho trenzando cordones de cuero y con una pequeña piedra extraña, casi incolora, que la joven no recordaba haber visto nunca en ningún libro.

-¿Qué clase de piedra es?-preguntó, suponiendo que el brillante arqueólogo que viajaba con ella tendría la respuesta. Este tomó el dije entre sus dedos y lo observó extrañado, volteandolo.

-No tengo idea-que Han admitiera que no sabía algo es porque _de verdad_ que no tenía noción absoluta del objeto-nunca ví una roca así. Me pregunto de donde la habrán sacado.

Una mujer que al parecer los había visto se acercó y sólo murmuró una palabra.

- _Kyber_ -dijo, señalando el collar; luego señaló al cielo e hizo el gesto mediante el cual la tribu se refería a sus dioses. Han, Leia y Chewbacca se sorprendieron al oír el nombre del objeto que los había llevado hasta ese lugar y la mujer empezó a explicar con gestos y mezclas de palabras todo lo que sabía sobre aquella misteriosa pedrería.

-Creen que tienen poderes-explicó Indiana a Leia-pero muy pocos pueden controlar su energía y utilizarlas cómo se debe; cuando eso pasa, cambian de color. Dice que se encuentran algunos pedazo pequeños cómo este por doquier, pero no son demasiado poderosos. Se cree que algunos más grandes pueden llegar a encontrarse en el templo.

Eso era lo que estaban buscando.

Chewie murmuró algo, y luego de oír la respuesta, se encargó de traducirla.

- _El templo está tan en lo profundo de la selva que nadie ha ido allí por generaciones. Quienes lo habitaban lo resguardaban con trampas, así que es muy peligroso_ -cuando el hombre terminó de hablar, el cacique se paró frente a ellos y los miró con severidad antes de empezar a hablar con un deje de pena y temor muy notorio en su voz, incluso si las palabras no se entendían- _hombres blancos ya pasaron por aquí, y están destrozando todo a su paso en la búsqueda del templo. Masacraron la una comunidad cercana, la comunidad de Jedha; tienen armas poderosas que parecen arrancar la vida. Dice que no debemos ir._

Entonces tal vez Luke y el viejo Kenobi estaban en aprietos mucho más grandes de lo que esperaban: si un grupo armado estaba en búsqueda de los famosos cristales seguro estarían dispuestos a todo.

-Chewie, debes explicarles que no vamos por el poder de los cristales, que solo tenemos que encontrar a mi hermano. Tal vez pueda darnos una pista más certera-pidió Leia. Este le hizo caso y empezó a comunicarse de vuelta con el aborigen; este, al terminar de escuchar, clavó sus ojos por primera vez en los de la joven y al parecer notó la desesperación en ellos porque asintió y susurró algo en tono solemne.

- _Tus motivos son buenos, pequeña, pero él solo puede desearnos suerte en lo que nos queda de camino: nadie sabe donde está el templo, las trampas son peligrosas y los cazadores blancos no tienen escrúpulos con quienes se crucen en su camino_ -tradujo.

-No voy a rendirme-dijo Leia, convencida. Aunque tuviera que morir, vería a su hermano aunque sea por única vez.

El jefe de la tribu pareció entender su firmeza y sonrió levemente antes de inclinar la cabeza.

-Te ganaste su respeto-su profesor parecía impresionado-los jefes no agachan la cabeza por muchas personas, menos por un extranjero.

La chica solo pudo sonreír con timidez y sintió que nada iba a detenerla.

Los músicos nativos detuvieron de repente sus percusiones cuando la luna y las estrellas iluminaron el cielo. Se encendió una fogata y las mujeres trajeron las comidas que habían preparado; Leia apenas pudo distinguir algunas formas y colores de lo que le habían servido en la poca luz que había.

-¿Puedo darte un consejo para estas situaciones?-inquirió Han, divertido.

-¿Qué?

-No intentes descifrar que es, porque morirás de hambre. Solo come-rió, antes de llevarse un bocado de aquella pasta extraña a la boca con la mano; Leia juró que vio _algo_ moverse entre sus dedos, pero el vacío en su estómago era demasiado grande cómo para rechazar lo que le ofrecían. Además, no iba a despreciar algo que seguro solo guardaban para ocasiones muy especiales.

Cuando la comida finalizó, fue el momento de la verdadera fiesta. La música se cargó de alegría y muchos se pararon a danzar alrededor del fuego, mientras gritaban a los cuatro vientos cánticos inentendibles pero que contagiaba un verdadero espíritu de festejo que daba ganas de sumarse al baile.

Leia observaba la escena colorida, aún maravillada, sin notar que del otro lado del fogón alguien la miraba muy interesado. Cuando una sombra se cernió sobre ella, levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos tímidos de un chico de su edad, una suave sonrisa y su mano extendida, invitándola a unirse a la fiesta. Ella miró a su alrededor, y al ver que sus dos compañeros estaban muy entretenidos hablando con algunos de los hombre más ancianos de la tribu, aceptó la oferta.

- _Maui_ -se presentó, bajando la cabeza.

- _Leia_ -respondió la joven. El ambiente era tan acogedor que las palabras sobraban.

En ronda, dando pequeños saltos, pasó lo que parecieron varias horas bailando y cantando con alegría, imitando lo mejor que podía los gritos de estas maravillosas personas que la rodeaban, celebrando la vida y sobre todo la _libertad_ que tan recientemente le había llegado. Su nuevo amigo le tomó la mano y la tiró con él hacia el centro, donde le mostró un par de pasos nuevos que Leia imitó, y terminaron bailando juntos al ritmo de los aplausos del resto.

Agotados luego de tanta danza, se retiraron a un costado, y de reojo Leia vio cómo su profesor y Chewbacca se acercaban un poco hacia ellos. A Maui no pareció importarle porque siguió mirándola a los ojos con ese semblante encantado que iluminaba su mirada de una manera que a la joven la hacia sonrojar. Le soltó las manos con delicadeza y se quitó un collar se cuero que rodeaba su cuello para ofrecérselo; Leia miró maravillada el objeto y cómo no sabía agradecer en su idioma, le dio un ligero abrazo y se sorprendió de su mirada expectante cuando se separaron.

Una risa masculina se oyó detrás de ella.

-No creo que le vayas a dar el honor-murmuró Han, con una mirada desafiante y postura tensa.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Que te de una posesión personal es una propuesta-explicó-de matrimonio.

La cara de Leia perdió todo rastro de color en ese momento y se volteó hacia Maui sin saber cómo rechazarlo.

-No, no puedo aceptarlo-murmuró, tendiéndole el collar de vuelta. Miró desesperada a Chewie, pidiendo ayuda para hacerse entender; el grandulón rió y habló con el muchacho, quien no pudo evitar decepcionarse. Con algo de culpa Leia se inclinó para darle un casto beso al chico y este se levantó con una sonrisa triste.

-Lo que nos hubiera faltado en el viaje, por dios, una boda-bufó Indiana, aunque ella no pudo dejar de notar que se lo veía un poco más relajado.

-Controla tus celos, Solo-siseó la joven, antes de ponerse de pie y retirarse a la cabaña que les habían asignado.

* * *

 _Cuentenme que les pareció!_


	8. Chapter 8

_VIII_

No perdieron tiempo en partir la mañana siguiente, dejando atrás las bendiciones de aquel amistoso pueblo, buenos augurios y saludos alegres de los niños aborígenes que los despidieron con gritos emocionados por haber conocido a esos forasteros tan valientes y extraños.

Sus mochilas estaban más pesadas, cargadas ahora con talismanes y comidas que los nativos les ofrecieron, y sus espíritus llenos de euforia por la siguiente aventura, que no sabían cuando llegaría. Leia pensó que quizá debería tener en cuenta las advertencias del jefe de la tribu y tener algo de miedo, o al menos cautela, sobre los posibles peligros que podían presentarse, pero estaba demasiado alegre: conocer un nuevo país, la adrenalina de la aventura, la posibilidad de salvar a su hermano… era todo demasiado _increíble_ cómo para plantearse los riesgos.

A pesar del calor y del peso sobre su espalda, el entusiasmo la ayudó a seguirle los pasos a los dos hombre que la guiaban y que eran mucho más experimentados en estas caminatas, pero luego de cuatro horas y con el sol cerniéndose sobre sus cabezas cómo un farol empezó a notar que le costaba cada vez más ir a la par de su profesor y su amigo.

-Podemos parar-sugirió Indiana, con un mirada burlona, un poco bastante delante de ella.

-No-se apuró a responder, y caminó rápido hasta llegar a donde estaba él-estoy bien, a menos que tu lo necesites.

-Nunca he estado mejor en mi vida-rió el hombre, secándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso del brazo; se miraron con desafío antes de que Leia diera un paso y empezara a caminar delante de ellos. Han no perdió tiempo en ponerse a la par de ella-espera cariño, que lo último que necesito es que te pierdas.

La joven rodó los ojos e ignoró el comentario mientras seguía caminando; ninguno de los dos oyó a Chewbacca gruñir por lo bajo, harto de este juego de "peleas- coqueteo" que tenían estos dos.

Las hojas se balanceaban solo con la corriente que provocaban los caminantes, porque no corría una sola gota de viento. Cada paso se volvía más pesado en ese clima abrasador y Leia no paraba de repetirse que podía hacerlo, que iba a demostrarle a su profesor que podía seguirle el paso; negaba las ayudas ofrecidas, no quería parar a descansar y miraba con odio a Indiana cada vez que le dirigía una lastimosa mirada. ¿Creía acaso que ella, solo por ser una niña rica criada en cuna de oro, no podía caminar unas cuantas horas en la selva incluso cuando un propósito tan grande la movía? Estaba muy equivocado.

Pero sus piernas parecían tener otras ideas cuando se aflojaron en el segundo que se detuvieron para ver por que camino seguir, dejando a la chica caer sobre una roca. Enseguida tuvo a su lado al profesor y, cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con una preocupada mirada.

-No vas a llegar a ningún lado así, Leia. Es normal que esto te cueste.

-No tenemos tiempo que perder.

-Tiempo perderemos si tengo que llevarte cargando-sonrió él, galante y provocador, antes de mirar a Chewbacca-tendremos que costear el río. Será más largo, pero no llegaremos lejos con este clima.

-No es necesario-protestó Leia.

-No es solo por tí, cariño. No esperaba este calor-explicó el profesor, quitándose el sombrero para secarse el sudor. Leia se quedó casi embobada con la imagen de él con la camisa abierta y el pecho y el rostro transpirados; casi que la reanimaba como un trago de agua pero la hacía sentir más acalorada que el pesado clima.

Se irguió, tratando de recuperar la postura, y notó que Chewie se agachó a su lado y le tendió la mano: en ella había unos pequeños frutos amarillos.

- _Come, Leia_ -sugirió y ella aceptó, curiosa- _te darán energía y te refrescaran_.

Quitó la piel que envolvía a la parte carnosa, dejando al descubierto unos gajos parecidos a los de una naranja, pero de otro color y forma; tímidamente probó uno y descubrió un sabor dulce que no alcanzaba a empalagar, y el jugo era casi una caricia a su reseca garganta.

-¿Qué son?

- _Duku_ -dijo Indiana-son típicos para estas excursiones y crecen en todos lados. Si hay algo de bueno que tienen las selvas de Asia es que abundan las frutas.

-Ya lo creo-respondió Leia, mirando la cantidad de árboles a su alrededor.

-Toma agua y seguiremos hacia el río. Ahí pararemos a comer un poco de lo que nos dieron, recargaremos agua y podemos aprovechar a nadar un rato-esa última parte sonaba más a broma, pero Leia no pudo evitar pensar en cuán hermoso sería darse un chapuzón.

El azúcar de la fruta y el agua lograron revivirla lo suficiente como para poder seguir hasta que el camino se abrió para dar lugar a la ribera de un caudaloso río de aguas claras; ver tanta cantidad de agua fue para los aventureros como encontrar un oasis en el desierto. Se arrodillaron en la orilla para lavarse la cara y beber con las manos casi con desesperación.

Una vez saciada la necesidad, se descalzaron y dejaron que sus pies se sumergieran para que el río arrastrara el cansancio con la corriente. Han sacó un mapa de su bolso y lo desplegó entre sus brazos para que todos pudieran verlo.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Leia.

-Aquí-respondió su profesor, indicando un punto cercano una bifurcación del curso del agua-más o menos. Vamos a seguir hasta donde se dividen y dentro del bosque armaremos el campamento porque si alguien viene lo más probable es que se acerque al río. Mañana seguiremos hacia el noreste costeando el brazo del río.

-¿Cada vez que tengamos que acampar vamos a tener que adentrarnos en el bosque?-preguntó Leia, como si la sola idea sonara estúpida.

-Sí, por supuesto.

-Por día perderemos ese tiempo entre ir y volver a la ribera, es ridículo.

-Si alguien más viene, el primer lugar al que irá a buscarnos es a la orilla del río porque estar cerca de un cuerpo de agua es lo más lógico. Nos moveremos para despistarlos.

-Entiendo, pero caminar hasta adentrarse en el bosque lleva casi dos horas, instalar y desinstalar el campamento toma bastante tiempo y si encima tenemos que volver a la ribera se nos irán como seis horas. ¡Es una tontería!

-¡Pero prefiero avanzar más lento pero seguro! ¿Crees que no me fijé en el tiempo que perderíamos? ¡Claro que lo hice!-espetó, enojado por su falta de comprensión-aunque sea solo por los primeros días, hasta asegurarnos de que no haya nada raro, lo mejor es avanzar así. Y no me importa cuanto protestes, no vamos a cambiar el rumbo.

Leia lo miró con sus ojos llameantes de ira: ¡perder el tiempo no era un lujo que pudieran darse! ¡Luke podía estar en peligro!

Detestaba tener que seguir sus órdenes, porque su personalidad estaba hecha para liderar, no para obedecer; pero el camino era arduo y podía ser peligroso, y no estaba tan loca como para meterse sola en la selva. Por una vez tendría que ceder, admitir que no sabía nada sobre este lugar y seguir a sus guías.

Aún enojada, apartó la mirada de los ojos de Han y sacó los pies del agua para volver a calzarse; se puso de pie, tomó sus cosas, y empezó a caminar sin esperarlos.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-inquirió Indiana, apurado por recoger todas sus cosas para alcanzarla.

-Bueno, si vamos a desperdiciar tantas horas será mejor que aprovechemos las que nos quedan.

El profesor casi corrió tras ella y Chewbacca los siguió con paso lento, esperando a que no volvieran a discutir por lo que quedaba del día.

* * *

Decidieron armar solo dos tiendas cuando encontraron un espacio para pasar la noche: Chewie necesitaba una para él solo por su tamaño, y Leia insistió que al armar tres les llevaría más tiempo levantar el campamento y que no le molestaba compartir una con su profesor. De verdad no le molestaba, e incluso a una pequeña y aún muy adolescente parte suya le encantaba la idea, pero que fuera una situación cómoda era otra historia.

Leia se retiró apenas terminaron de comer alrededor de la fogata, dejando a los dos amigos con sus cuentos y anécdotas, rellenando el año en el que no se habían visto. Ella quería estar sola un momento con su cuaderno, en el cual no había escrito nada en casi tres días.

Recostada boca abajo, se entretuvo un par de minutos releyendo las últimas páginas y notó cuanto aparecía su misterioso hermano en ellas. Luke Skywalker era un desconocido que había llenado su corazón de felicidad y esperanza por la ilusión de tener lo que siempre había querido: un hermano, un compañero incondicional y una conexión con su familia de sangre de la cual sabía poco y nada. Desde que habían partido le pedía al cielo encontrarlo bien, sano y salvo porque no sabía si su corazón resistiría la decepción de volver sin él, sin poder haberlo conocido.

Se preguntaba a menudo si Luke la aceptaría, si estaría contento con la idea de tener una hermana; ¿Kenobi le habría hablado siquiera de ella? No tenía idea. Solo esperaba que tuviera tantas ilusiones como ella.

El cansancio tuvo mucho efecto en su escritura porque no pudo ni llegar a escribir una carilla entera antes de empezar a sentir que se le cerraban los ojos. Bostezando, guardó sus cosas y fue hacia la tela colgada que hacía de vestidor para ponerse el camisón, que era lo que mejor tenía para dormir con semejante calor. No era una prenda que la tapara demasiado, pero se metería en su cama, se cubriría con una manta delgada y nadie la vería en ese atuendo tan revelador.

Dejando caer la delicada prenda primero sobre su cabeza y luego por el resto de su cuerpo, sintió una leve comezón en la parte baja de la espalda; tocó la zona, primero por arriba de la tela y luego por debajo, y sintió unas enormes protuberancias que al rozarlas picaban y ardían como los mil demonios. ¿La había mordido algo? ¿Podía ser acaso algo venenoso? El pánico empezó a apoderarse de ella, y de su boca salió casi sin pensar un grito llamando a Indiana.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó el hombre, entrando con una lámpara en su mano.

Han creyó que se había dormido junto a la fogata y que estaba teniendo uno de sus mejores y más salvajes sueños: Leia estaba de espaldas a él, algo temblorosa, bajándose las correas de su camisón por los hombros y dejando que este cayera hasta el inicio de su cadera, descubriéndose por completo la espalda. Un fuerte deseo lo invadió, pero respiró profundo para controlarse.

-Creo que me picó algo-murmuró, temerosa, señalándome la parte baja. El miedo la hacía parecer ajena al hecho de que estaba con el torso desnudo frente a él, y entendió de inmediato que no se trataba de una situación sexual intencionada.

Indiana se agachó junto a ella para ver más de cerca, acercando la luz a su piel. Leia suprimió un jadeo al sentir el calor de cerca y la piel se le erizó cuando una dedo calloso tocó la picadura con cuidado; se volteó sobre su hombro y sus miradas se cruzaron, haciéndola caer en que condición se encontraba frente a él. Los ojos avellana de su profesor ardían y lo vio tragar con pesadez, como si quisiera reprimir algo muy fuerte: deseo, y al parecer ella lo estaba provocando.

El silencio era incómodo y la tensión parecía crecer más cada segundo.

-¿Es algo venenoso? Me pica mucho y…

-Son mosquitos-sonrió, tranquilizador-solo que gigantes, y por eso las picaduras tienen este tamaño. No te preocupes, mañana te daré algo para que pique menos.

-Que alivio-murmuró la joven, empezando a cubrirse de nuevo; Han se quedó mirando un segundo, pero se puso de pie rápido y volteó los ojos a otro lado-gracias, pensé que era algo peor.

-No te preocupes, lo peligroso son las arañas y serpientes, pero si miras donde pisas no te llevarás sorpresas-ambos compartieron unas sonrisas algo forzadas, y no pudo dejar de notar que Leia estaba colorada hasta la punta de la nariz-vete a dormir, vas a necesitarlo.

-¿Tú no?

-Me acostaré en un rato.

-De acuerdo. Buenas noches-saludó ella, volteandose para ir a la cama.

Le dedicó una última sonrisa y salió hacia afuera, esperando que un rato más de charla con su amigo le quitara las imágenes de Leia de la cabeza: con eso en su mente y ella durmiendo a su lado no podría pegar un ojo.

* * *

 _Confieso que robé esa última escena de uno de los primeros capítulos de_ The X- Files _; cuando la vi me dije que tenía que adaptarla de un modo u otro a Han y a Leia y esta parecía la situación perfecta._

 _En el próximo capítulo se encuentran con una compañía no muy amistosa y se dan cuenta de el asunto de verdad es peligroso. ¡No puedo esperar a escribirlo!_

 _Ya saben, me gusta leer sus opiniones ;)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Perdón por la demora, y gracias por esperar._

* * *

 _IX_

No necesitó que nadie fuera a despertarla a la mañana siguiente porque la luz del sol se coló por la tela de la tienda para darle justo en la cara y, aunque le hubiera gustado seguir durmiendo un par de horas más, se levantó sabiendo que cuanto antes salieran mejor.

-Buen día-saludó. Chewbacca, quien era bastante callado, le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa, y Han levantó los ojos de lo que estaba haciendo para mirarla.

-Hola cariño-saludó, poniéndose de pie. Se acercó y le tendió sus manos, las cuales estaban llenas de diferentes frutos pequeños, todos de aspecto deliciosos-¿desayunas?

Leia tomó un puñado y le devolvió la sonrisa: al menos no habían empezado el día peleando. Se sentó cerca de las cenizas que quedaban de la fogata y empezó a comer, intercalando los bocados de fruta con agua y algunas nueces y almendras que habían comprado antes de partir; no era un gran desayuno, pero era suficiente, práctico y no necesitaban nada más.

Nunca en su vida había ido de campamento, pero insistió en que podía e iba a ayudar: no la dejaron hacer mucho porque se demoraría la partida, pero se dedicó a observar con atención como Chewie y Han lo hacían para poder ayudarlos luego; odiaba sentirse una carga o una molestia.

Avanzaron en diagonal con dirección al río para ahorrarse unos pocos kilómetros por un par de horas; Leia notó que ya no se cansaba tanto como el día anterior y que un muy buen truco para no fatigarse era no pensar: dejar de lado las preocupaciones y los temores por donde acamparían esa noche, o que comerían, y solo concentrarse en caminar aligeraba bastante el paso, y tomarse un segundo cada tanto para respirar y beber un sorbo de agua también ayudaba. El trayecto hasta la ribera no se hizo tan largo, aunque apenas vio el agua dejó su mochila a un lado para correr a la orilla: lo que tenían para beber ya se había agotado y ansiaba poder meter la cabeza y las piernas en el agua para desprenderse un poco de todo el sudor que la cubría. Se desató el pelo, tomó aire y sin pensarlo sumergió la cabeza y exhaló fuera del agua, disfrutando del sonido de las burbujas.

-Bonito lugar, ¿no cariño?

-Creo que podría quedarme aquí todo el día-rió la joven, escurriéndose el pelo mientras salía.

-¿Las picaduras?

-Ya no molestan, pero siguen algo rojas creo-explicó-supongo que se irán en unos días.

-Buscaremos aloe vera durante la caminata, eso va a aliviarte.

-¿Hay algo de lo que no sepas? Arqueología, Historia, Jedis, ungüentos para la piel, ¿algo más?

-Soy una caja de sorpresas-rió, dándose la vuelta-ven, vamos que tenemos que seguir.

Caminar junto al río era una muy buena idea, porque quitaba la tensión y el miedo que podía provocar la paranoia de quedarse sin agua; además, en la ribera todo parecía tener más vida y mucha más energía, incluso ellos bajo el sol del mediodía quemándoles el cráneo.

La sombra de un inmenso árbol les propició un sitio ideal para comer, y Leia no pudo evitar notar que las provisiones eran ya escasas.

-Oigan, queda poca comida. ¿Qué hacen cuando se acaba?

Ambos hombres dejaron de prestarle atención a los pedazos de carne salada que mascaban gustosamente, para mirarla extrañados y casi divertidos.

-Cazar-respondieron al mismo tiempo. Por la pose encorvada en la que estaban y por su básica contestación, Leia concluyó que parecían cavernícolas. Aún así los miró incrédula, sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

-¿Cazar?

-Claro, cariño-dijo Indiana, sonriendo de costado-¿ves por aquí alguna tienda?

-No me trates como idiota, Solo.

-Era broma. Descuida, lo tenemos bajo control; sabemos como hacerlo, que animal elegir y que partes cortar. Chewie sabe hacer manjares con esos bichos, vas a comer como en tu casa princesa.

Aquel sobrenombre no le hacía mucha gracia a la joven, pero lo dejó pasar. Si iban a estar caminando juntos y viviendo al extremo por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, mejor acostumbrarse a sus bromitas.

* * *

Con la caída del sol decidieron que era momento de volver a adentrarse en el bosque y aprovechar el poco tiempo de luz natural que quedaba. Habiendo caminado bastante, eligieron un claro para instalarse antes de que cayera la noche, y Chewbacca y Han comenzaron a armar las carpas y a preparar el suelo para la fogata. Leia los miraba de lejos, sin mucho aún que aportar.

-¿Por qué no vas a buscar alguna fruta? Debe haber algún que otro árbol de duku por aquí, esas cosas crecen en todos lados.

La joven se adentró en la jungla y se concentró en buscar ramas en las que saltaran a la vista los frutos amarillos; cada vez se iba un poco más lejos, pero se detenía cada tanto a ver si oía la voz de su profesor para orientarse. Una vez que hubo llenado la especie de cesta que se había inventado con un pañuelo y al ver que las estrellas ya habían asomado, decidió regresar, pero en cuanto hubo dado la vuelta oyó algo, un movimiento que no había sido suyo. Sintió que cada parte de ella, cada sentido, se agudizaba: giró la cabeza y entre las ramas vio destellos blancos moviendose, pasos que sonaban casi como una marcha. Ya no oía la voz de Indiana.

No pudo evitar acercarse un poco más para intentar descubrir quienes estaban ahí; unos pasos más adelante notó humo en el aire y, entre los árboles, un color anaranjado y más calor: una fogata, una muy grande, en el medio de un gigantesco campamento.

El miedo se había convertido en curiosidad y caminó hasta poder ver todo de cerca con lujo y detalle, escondida tras unos arbustos: decenas de hombres corrían de un lado a otro en grupos, como si hicieran guardia mientras otros comían alrededor del fuego. Llevaban uniformes blancos, algo extraño si estaban en una expedición en medio de la selva, con pistolas largas de formas raras colgando en sus cinturones, chocando contra las hebillas de metal. ¿Quienes eran? ¿Qué hacían aquí? ¿Tendrían algo que ver con la desaparición de Luke?

Podía imaginar la voz de su profesor regañandola por la demora y de solo pensarlo ya le daba jaqueca; lo mejor era volver y advertirle que gente armada había montado un campamento cerca, admitir que quizá había estado en lo cierto cuando decía que alguien más podía estar buscando los cristales.

Despacio se puso de pie, pero quizá no fue lo suficientemente cuidadosa: su cabeza chocó con una rama, las hojas se movieron y un ruido rompió el monótono ritmo del campamento.

 _Que no me hayan visto._

Levantó la cabeza y encontró dos ojos oscuros mirándola: el hombre era más alto que el resto y su uniforme era todo negro. Era imposible ver su rostro en el juego de la noche y la luz del fuego, pero una sonrisa maligna asomó en la oscuridad.

-Atrápenla.

Fueron las últimas palabras que Leia oyó antes de salir disparada, procurando a seguir sin fijar rumbo ni destino más que el escape. Nunca había sido la chica deportista promedio, y siempre prefirió las actividades físicas más tranquilas como la equitación: en ese momento, mientras los pasos enemigos se oían cerca, pensó que no hubiera estado mal correr de vez en cuando cuando su padre lo proponía, y que nada servía saber montar un caballo si no había caballo para huir.

El aire escapaba cada vez más rápido de sus pulmones y el cansancio del día florecía a cada paso. Tenía que perderlos, pero sus persecutores eran reacios a dejar de seguirle la pista; se le nublaba la vista, sus extremidades eran un peso más que una ayuda y en un paso en falso tropezó. Antes de que pudiera siquiera intentar levantarse se vio rodeada por armas y rostros sin expresión alguna; la obligaron a ponerse de pie y, a pesar de su lucha por liberarse, le ataron las manos con un soga dura y rasposa.

-¿Quién eres mocosa?-preguntó el que parecía ser el comandante.

Leia estaba algo asustada, pero su respuesta fue pegarle una patada en la cadera. Trató de salir corriendo pero no hubo caso y entre tres la apresaron mientras un cuarto le amarraba las piernas; el oficial, con su orgullo herido, la miró y sonrió antes de darle una fuerte cachetada. Los ojos se le cerraron, cada parte de su cuerpo se aflojó y la fuerza que le quedaba se esfumó; uno la cargó sobre su hombro y las protestas no salieron nunca de su boca.

-Estará bien-dijo uno, y ese fue su último recuerdo antes de perder la consciencia.

* * *

 _Voy a ser honesta y gráfica: siento que mi cabeza parió este capítulo luego de… ¿mes y medio de trabajo de parto? No tengo hijos, pero supongo que es algo como esto solo que más físico que mental._

 _A los que siempre leen quiero darles las gracias por la paciencia, agradecerles los comentarios que siempre son un gesto hermoso y espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura. Hasta hace unas horas solo había 400 palabras y no sabía como hacer que la idea que tenía funcione, pero mi cabeza imaginó todo lo de la persecusión y me pareció genial, así que es un cambio a último momento en lo que iba a ser la trama de este cap._

 _De nuevo, gracias por esperarme!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Voy a resumir mi ausencia en una frase: odio la adultez._

* * *

 _X_

—¿Leia no volvió? —preguntó Chewbacca, cuando levantaron la vista de sus tareas ya cumplidas. Frente a ellos ardía una fogata y se erguían dos carpas.

—¿Cómo que no volvió? —Han giró la cabeza para todos lados, como si eso fuera a hacerla aparecer, pero no había rastros de la chica —¡se fue hace casi hora y media!

—Tal vez se despistó un momento con la caída de la noche y ya está volviendo, no pudo haber ido demasiado lejos...

Chewie no había terminado la frase cuando Indiana se colocó el sombrero e improvisó una antorcha para adentrarse entre los árboles.

Era un idiota, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido que enviarla sola sería una buena idea? ¡A Leia Organa, la hija de un senador a la que criaron en una burbuja! No sabía si enojarse consigo mismo por su estupidez o con ella, que seguro en su impertinencia y afán de querer demostrar que podía defenderse sola en una jungla se había perdido.

Emprendió un rumbo fijo sin pensar mucho cual, atento a cualquier pista que pudiera haber de la joven. El suelo era húmedo, pero con poca luz casi ni se podían distinguir marcas en él y Han tenía cada vez menos idea que camino seguir: Leia ya había demostrado ser muy impredecible y en ese momento la estaba detestando por ello. ¿Tan lejos podría haber llegado con esas cortas piernas? ¿Qué cosa tan interesante podía encontrar como para meterse en lo profundo de la selva?

Se sentó contra un árbol para intentar aclarar sus ideas y tranquilizarse: la chica no era idiota, no iba a ponerse en peligro aunque fuera necesario. Eso lo dejaba con pocas opciones, algunas en las que no quería ni pensar.

Indiana levantó su cabeza de golpe al oír el crujido de las ramas. Era coordinado, no era una brisa: eran pasos. Una… ¿marcha? No dudó y corrió con la dirección que marcaba el ruido hasta acercarse a un claro y, escondido, poder ver la escena frente a sus ojos: dos pequeños grupos de uniformados se encontraban enfrentados, cada uno con su respectivo líder al frente. Estos intercambiaron palabras en lo que parecía un relevo y una frase en particular hizo que todo encajara en la cabeza de Indiana.

—Capturaron a una chica —dijo uno.

Entonces él tenía razón, había más personas interesadas en los Cristales, y por las armas colgadas de sus cinturones parecían dispuestos a todo con tal de conseguirlos. Los hombres hablaban en inglés, pero pudo distinguir algunos rostros pálidos y estáticos como el hielo: alemanes. Muchas preguntas en su cabeza, pero ahora había algo más importante y era averiguar si estos sujetos tenían a Leia.

A hurtadillas, guardando distancia, empezó a ir tras el grupo relevado. Un rato largo después, vio que los sujetos se paraban y Han se ocultó tras un árbol de tronco grueso sin poder contener la sorpresa ante la vista: en un claro enorme se alzaba un campamento impresionante. Tropas uniformadas se movían de un lado a otro, entrando y saliendo de carpas blancas gigantescas.

El grupo avanzó un poco hacia el claro y en el límite se detuvieron; el que dirigía se acercó a uno de la última hilera, intercambió unas palabras y retomó a su puesto. La tropa avanzó y se perdió entre las carpas, salvo ese último muchacho que se quedó vigilando el límite.

 _Perfecto._

Se acercó por atrás y en un segundo se abalanzó contra el uniformado, cubriéndole la boca y llevándolo hacia los árboles mientras este pateaba con fuerza. Como profesor jamás se imaginaría haciendo esto, pero estaba en medio de la selva tratando de averiguar donde estaba su alumna, sospechando que la tenía atrapada lo que parecía un ejército, así que no tenía miedo de ensuciarse las manos.

El soldado atinó a agarrar el arma en su cinturón, pero Indiana le ganó y arrojó lejos la pistola para igualar las condiciones. Por la ira y la desesperación que corrían por sus venas, no le costó dar un golpe certero en la mandíbula que descolocó a su oponente y cuando lo tuvo en el piso lo golpeó otra vez para asegurarse de que perdiera la consciencia. Le quitó el uniforme y agradeció en silencio que más o menos tuvieran el mismo tamaño: le quedaba casi perfecto. Tomó el arma abandonada y su peso lo hizo pensar en cuanto daño podría hacer.

Con pose firme y caminar rígido entró al claro, mirando desde arriba a cualquiera que lo observara con algo de sospecha. Ignoraba los cuchicheos, confiando en que si él se creía su personaje, los demás lo harían.

Alrededor de una fogata vio a algunos de los soldados del grupo que había seguido. Tomaban un licor espeso y brindaban, mientras hablaban mezclando inglés y alemán con un resultado casi inentendible. El ruido era insoportable, pero se detuvo de repente al mismo tiempo que todos se ponían de pie y retomaban su postura militar; por el medio del campamento desfilaba un hombre cuyo uniforme indicaba un rango superior, al igual que su mirada sobradora. Han imitó a los demás y bajó la cabeza cuando el tipo los observó y de reojo pudo ver que un oficial se le acercaba.

—General, ¿ha habido algún avance?

Mostró los dientes y, junto con la nariz afilada y en forma de gancho, el hombre pareció un ave de rapiña.

—La mocosa no quiere hablar —Han prestó atención al oír eso y el general levantó la voz —, supongo que tendremos que aplicar otras _técnicas_.

Escuchó risas entre los soldados a su alrededor y respiró hondo para no hacer algo que lo delatase. Levantó la mirada y justo se encontró con la de aquel cerdo.

—Tú —dijo. Indiana pensó que habían descubierto su farsa —ve y haz guardia. Esa niña puede ser caótica.

La suerte parecía estar de su lado esa noche.

Cuando el General y el Oficial desaparecieron, el grupo de soldados volvió a dispersarse y Han se inmiscuyó entre las tiendas.

* * *

Una gota de sudor bajó por su frente y un gemido logró escaparse por la mugrosa tela anudada a su boca. Apoyó la frente contra el tronco al que estaba atada sin querer moverse demasiado porque su cuerpo dolía por todos lados: cortes y rasguños se extendían por sus brazos, piernas, clavícula y estómago, e incluso creía tener uno en la cara. Un segundo de furia la hizo volver a pelear con sus ataduras, sin resultado alguno.

Durante las últimas horas varias cosas habían pasado por su cabeza mientras soportaba el interrogatorio: desde su padre, allá lejos en su hogar, hasta su profesor; no dudaba de que hubiera ido a buscarla, pero de ahí a encontrarla o a que no lo hubiesen capturado ya era otra historia. La sola idea de que lo dañaran le causaba escalofríos.

Escuchó pasos que se detenían en la entrada de la carpa y rezó porque el soldado que estuviera ahí no entrara para seguir sometiéndola. Luego de todo lo que había pasado, no le costaba imaginar cuál sería la técnica siguiente de interrogación y solo con imaginarlo ya le daba náuseas.

La entrada se abrió y Leia estuvo a punto de maldecir su suerte, hasta que oyó la voz del hombre.

—¡Leia!

Cuando levantó los ojos se encontró con su profesor, el aventurero intrépido, arrodillado junto a ella. Sus manos callosas le acariciaron las mejillas mientras bajaban la mordaza y, antes de que la joven pudiera decir algo, la besó en los labios; no sabía si por impulso de felicidad o porque de verdad quería besarla, pero demonios, le hacía olvidar un poco el dolor.

—Estás herida —dijo cuando miró hacia el resto de su cuerpo —¿que te hicieron?

—Son solo algunos cortes, Han, no es tan grave.

—No tengo nada para limpiarlos… malditos nazis salvajes.

A Leia se le escapó una carcajada.

—Puedo aguantar hasta que salgamos de aquí.

—Supongo que habrá menos actividad cuando esté entrada la noche. Hay menos movimiento en esta parte, así que esperaremos un relevo de guardia y nos iremos.

—¿Sabes dónde está Chewie?

—Claro que sí, cariño. Voy a orientarme, no te preocupes —sonrió —¿cómo demonios terminaste aquí?

—Estaba a punto de volver cuando oí los pasos de la tropa… —la chica rogó que no se enojara —y quise averiguar que era.

—¡Leia! ¿Estás loca?

—¡Supuse que podría ser útil, Han! Y observa, lo fue, sabemos que hay alguien que también está detrás de los Cristales.

—Sí, útil casi a costa de tu vida —refunfuñó el profesor —¿oíste algo de lo que planean? ¿Qué te preguntaron?

—Quién era y qué rayos hacia vagueando por la jungla. No se tragaron lo que inventé y quisieron saber si había alguien más conmigo.

—Y no dijiste nada —Han se puso de pie y empezó a caminar en círculos —o no te hubieran hecho tanto daño. ¿En serio es lo único que te hicieron?

—Uno se sobrepasó un poco con las manos —murmuró Leia —pero le di una buena patada y por eso me ataron los pies. De todas formas, notaron que eso no me intimidaba demasiado.

—Por como habló el General que vi hace un rato, parecía tener en claro como torturarte si no conseguían sacarte algo.

—Su nombre es Tarkin. Está dirigiendo todo esto, y por lo que oí hay otro campamento más pequeño en movimiento más adelante que se encargan de la búsqueda real de los Cristales. A ese lo comanda un tal Vader, que por lo que pude oír cuando se comunicaron por radio es estadounidense; Tarkin es ruso pero también he oído a alguno hablando alemán.

—Un ejército paramilitar. El mundo está en Guerra y estos tipos buscan fuentes de poder para crear más armas y hacer negocio con la violencia.

—Mencionaron que tenían dos prisioneros en el otro campamento —soltó Leia. Indiana se volteó para mirarla.

—¿Crees que sea tu hermano con su mentor?

—No se que sería peor, que siga perdido en medio de la selva o que esté apresado por estos tipos.

—Vamos a encontrarlos, cariño—murmuró Han, volviendo a agacharse junto a ella —, necesitas descansar. Hagamos esto, te desato de este palo y te dejo acostarte en aquel catre pero con las manos atadas por si entra alguien, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí.

Han deshizo los nudos y Leia aprovechó para masajear sus muñecas. Él se puso de pie y le tendió una mano para que lo imitara.

—Tengo los pies atados —recordó ella. El hombre rodó los ojos y volvió a agacharse para levantarla en sus brazos y llevarla hasta la cama —gracias, profesor.

—Espero que en lo que quede del campamento no me pidas cada noche que te lleve de la fogata a nuestra tienda —bromeó él mientras la ataba de vuelta. Leia se acostó y cerró los ojos —duerme un rato, te despierto cuando podamos irnos.

—No se si pueda hacerlo.

—Trata —respondió Han. Fue a sentarse a una silla destartalada que había y sonrió al ver a Leia, aliviado. El silencio acompañaba bien el cuadro.

—Siento no haber vuelto y haberte asustado —dijo ella de repente.

—Todos somos imprudentes alguna vez, solo que elegiste una situación bastante peligros —bromeó y ambos rieron muy por lo bajo —, lo único que importa es que estás bien.

* * *

A medida que pasaron las horas, el movimiento se redujo bastante; quedaba poca luz, había menos ruido y Han estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse despierto. Leia tampoco había tenido un sueño muy consistente, pero en ese momento dormitaba con algo de tranquilidad.

Unos pasos se detuvieron en la entrada de la carpa y Han se puso de pie, con la mano en la pistola. Un soldado entró con una sonrisa confiada, llevando en su mano una pequeña lámpara.

—Que bonita guardia _cuidar_ de esta belleza toda la noche —rió. Han oyó que Leia se removía y giró justo para ver como se volteaba, confundida por la extraña presencia. El hombre se acercó a la cama y la miró de arriba a abajo; rápidamente lo siguió, por si intentaba hacer algo —¿por qué le sacaste la mordaza? ¿Querías oírla mientras… ?

Indiana vio como la cara de su alumna se transformaba y como abría la boca para soltar algún comentario mordaz para insultar a quien la estaba ofendiendo; todo se iría al demonio si Leia Organa abría la bocota en ese momento, así que se apuró para volver a subirle la mordaza.

—No… —murmuró —la tonta casi se ahoga con eso y ya sabes, no sirve muerta.

Leia le dio una mirada que provocaba escalofríos.

—Cuanta razón —festejó el soldado —se acerca el cambio de guardia, ¿quieres que te releve o harás la noche completa?

—Puedo aguantar hasta el amanecer, no hay de que preocuparse.

—La vista es más que divertida —dijo el tipo, pellizcando una mejilla de la joven —nos vemos en la mañana, compañero.

En cuanto desapareció, Han se puso a desatar a la joven y esta, apenas tuvo libres las manos, se deshizo de la maldita mordaza.

—No me digas nada ahora, cariño, que tenemos que salir de aquí —dijo Han. Se asomó y al no ver luces ni guardias por ningún lado le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

Todo parecía tranquilo, la oscuridad les jugaba a favor y estaban cerca del límite del claro. Del otro lado llegaban voces, de guardias conversando en el relevo: era el momento, y no dudó en tomarla de la mano antes de salir caminando con paso ligero, y por varios minutos lo único que Han oía eran sus respiraciones entrecortadas y pasos; una vez en la jungla, echaron a correr con fuerza sin miedo a ser oídos: los sonidos de animales nocturnos eran un excelente camuflaje. A pesar de sus piernas cortas, Leia le siguió muy bien el paso y juntos corrieron por varios minutos hasta darse el lujo de detenerse para tomar aire, ya seguros de estar bastante lejos. No los buscarían hasta la mañana siguiente, pero tenían que apresurarse.

La joven, sin embargo, tenía otras prioridades: acorraló a su profesor contra un árbol y soltó toda su furia.

—¡Te juro, Han _Indiana_ Solo, que si vuelves hacer algún chiste sobre mi inteligencia o si vuelves a callarme de esa manera tan repulsiva, voy a matarte!

No quiso reírse, pero Leia no superaba el metro 55 y lo estaba amenazando luego de haber escapado de lo que podría haber sido una muerte segura para ambos. Sin pensarlo mucho le tomó la cara con las manos y le plantó otro beso; tenía que admitir que estaba disfrutando de eso.

—¿Y no te gusta que te calle así, cariño? —preguntó. Se escapó del encierro y empezó a caminar —Ven, nos conviene ir para el lado del río, es nuestra mejor referencia.

Leia lo siguió en silencio.

* * *

 _Perdón por la demora. Espero que les haya gustado!_


End file.
